


回忆馈赠（Memories Gift）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [1]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: 就概率学而言，认识的两个人分开后会重逢的概率没有想象中那么低，只要还活着，至少不是不可能事件。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇在2019年收录于我的同人本《Amrita》，也是10年前我写“汤薰”同人的开端。原属Memory系列，最早在2009年连载于百度贴吧时包含了两篇故事：《回忆礼物》、《愿望回礼》，后修改合成一篇，故事情节也较10年前的版本有了较大的变动。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。  
> ※無断転載禁止。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization.
> 
> ※衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Thanks your for your support and understanding!

最近汤川一直在重复同一个梦。

他一言不发地站在铺天盖地的雨幕当中，一直看着帝都大学门口那条马路的对面，那里有个公园，里面有一棵一到春天就会盛开的樱花树。

他不知道自己为什么要盯着那里看，直到有人从远到近一声接着一声呼喊着他的名字，把他的注意力从樱花树上转移过去。

“下雨了！怎么你也不带伞啊？”

她匆匆地从马路的另一边冲了过来，向自己略失仪态的大喊着。从头发到脚上的靴子浑身都湿透了，明明手上拿着一把伞，她却也不用，只是一直死死地握着。

啪塔啪塔地越过一个个水滩，不管踩下的每一步是否会溅起水花沾湿了她纯白色的裙摆，为了能去到他的身边，于是越跑越奋不顾身。

怎么也没想到她会突然脚下一滑，眼看整个人就要和地面亲吻。

“怎么你总是这么不想后果的，万一你被车撞……”

汤川马上伸手把她抱住，让她顺势跌入了自己温暖的怀中，成功通过自己的计算阻止了她和地面的亲吻。正要开口责备她的莽撞行为时，她却转而抱紧他，闷哼了一声打住了他的话：

“好了，现在可不是说教的时候哦，再淋下去的话你和我都会感冒了吧。”

他顿时被她举动弄得有点不知所措：

“那，一起回去吧。”

“嗯。”她点了点头，缓缓打开了自己手中一直紧握着的伞，举高到他的头顶，“而且我要和你一起撑着同一把伞回去哦。”

粉色的绸缎伞面上，满是落英缤纷的图案。不起眼的小角落里，红线浅绣着她的名字——SAKURA。

“我们都已经淋湿了吧。”他只觉得这样做多余。

“所以不可以再淋湿啊！难道阿学喜欢感冒吗？”

“不……”也不是这样的。

“要是感冒了的话我可不会照顾你哦，你就自己一个人过吧，反正按你说的意思，照顾你也是徒劳，你肯定最后还是会自己好起来的，是吧？”

“是吧。”他机械地应了她一声。

“因为你根本就不需要我，你眼里看见的那个人不是我。”

——不是我，绝对不是我。

她的声音一直在意识里回荡着，挥之不去。

……

耳边突如其来一声雷，也不知道是真的打雷还是睡得不清醒出现幻觉，使得汤川骤然从梦里醒过来，怅然若失地在床上坐起身，揉了揉有些酸涩的双眼。

“……樱花。”他喃喃道。

可现在，早就过了樱花会盛开的季节了。

迷迷糊糊地下了床，口有些干，他想着既然已经睡不着了，不如走去客厅给自己倒杯温水。经过窗边的时候，他又发现了玻璃上有下过雨留下的痕迹，水滴折射着外面冷色调路灯的光，看起来像缀满碎钻一样，炫目又不真实。

“啊嚏！”他猝不及防地打了一个喷嚏，“有点冷……”

——现在看来，这一切也许真的被你说对了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就在刚过去的三个小时前，原本是满心欢喜地等着某人联系她的内海，万万不会想到最后自己只等来一个隔空电话。

“啊，已经第五次了！这个星期里第五次了！”

此刻，如果有什么东西能够形容内海被爽约之后心情的不快，那一定是从昨天的报纸上发现自己三天前买的彩票中了大奖，然而现在刚好过了兑奖截止时间一个小时。

“我真的生气了，怎么大家都躲着我啊？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

法医办公室里，城之内一边问一边笑眯眯地拈起一个草莓大福往自己嘴边送，“你真的不吃？只剩最后一个了哦。”

“根本没有心情吃……”

内海叹着气，耷拉下脑袋，苦闷的心情不知从何说起。

其实一切的缘由并没有那么复杂。

就在刚过去的三个小时前，原本是满心欢喜地等着某人联系她的内海，万万不会想到最后自己只等来一个隔空电话——还是个简短得仿佛说多一个字都会让对方耗尽能量，原地灰飞烟灭的通话：

“临时有事，不用等我了。”

嘟——

前后不过五秒钟的时间，电话立即转入了忙音。

“喂？汤川老师？喂……”

任凭内海再怎么叫，电话的那一头已经无人接听。她甚至还没反应过来他刚刚说的是什么，电话已经被无情挂断。

“就是这么回事……”

“噢，原来如此，怪不得你今天一来到这里脸上的表情就不大对劲。”

城之内心领神会地点头，在终于听完了内海向她倾诉的一连串痛苦经历后，她才发觉原来内海今天前来法医办公室的目的完全不是为了案件，为的只是找个人聊聊顺便吐槽一下自己被爽约的事情。

“嘛，伽利略老师这么忙，也不是不可以理解。”

“前几次就不提了，被一般的朋友爽约的事我已经习惯了……可现在怎么连老师也这样？明明是答应我在先，自己却临时说不来了，害我站在帝都大学门口白白等了一个多小时，那可是宝贵的一个多小时啊！”

内海没辙地长叹一声，像泄了气的气球一样趴在桌子上，心里想，果然上天要眷顾自己总能找到各种各样的方式，好的坏的全都有。

“但是，如果等的是伽利略老师的话，我倒是愿意等哦。”城之内很诚恳地笑着说。

“六十分钟对于一个警察来说，可以做的事真的很多，说不定我还可以多抓一个现行犯……”

“现行犯这里可能不会有，不过已确认死亡的犯人这里倒是有一些，要看一看吗？”

说罢城之内突然站起身来，内海还以为她这就要去把刚才话里说的尸体带来，吓得瞬间站起来，眼角扫到自己周围桌面上摆放的一堆法医检验的仪器后，顿时觉得自己后颈都开始发凉。

“城之内前辈！我还是先……”

“安心吧，不会吓你啦。再说，你今天也不是想来聊工作的，别总想着工作啊，你可不是机械人，再强也是需要休息的。”

说罢，城之内转了个身为她打开了小冰箱，又问了一遍：

“要吃点什么吗？不喜欢吃团子的话，还有水果和蛋糕哦。”

“不用了……谢谢前辈。”

总觉得，在法医实验室吃东西其实是件恐怖的事。

想起自己第一次来法医办公室办案时的经历，内海就不明白为什么城之内还能若无其事地在这地方津津有味地品尝美食。

“那，喝点什么？”

“唔……真的不用费心。”内海苦笑着再次拒绝。

“看来你的心情还确实是糟糕透了。”

“是啊……案件也毫无进展……”

似乎是看出了她此刻的心思，城之内凑近她耳边小声提议道：

“小薰，你不是想约他吗？那直接去找他不就好了。要是伽利略老师的话，这个时间点肯定还是在学校的啊，带上手铐过去绝对能抓到。”

“手铐？”听见城之内的“贴心”建议，内海抬起头睁着大眼睛一脸惊异地看着她，“要我把老师拷回去？！”

“有什么关系呀，再说伽利略老师不也试过在警署门外堵你吗？所以，你要知道你一直这么坐着可是无济于事的。”

“可说到底老师又不是理所当然得帮我查案，总是要麻烦他……”内海面露难色，“不过，这么说也对，也许我一个人也没关系，这样我可以靠自己的能力试试看。”

——对，没错了，就这么说定吧。我决定一个人去好了，靠别人始终是不实际的。

内海把心一横，立刻从座位上起身，利索地拿起了自己的外套和提包，匆匆向城之内道别：

“我还是先走了，今天谢谢城之内前辈的款待，再见！”

话音刚落，城之内还没来得及回话，就看见她箭似地冲出自己办公室，才一会儿的功夫就消失在了门外迂回走廊的尽头。

“啊，小薰果然还是行动派。”

看着自己面前的桌子上刚才拿出来招待她的甜食还原封不动，城之内笑着摇摇头，索性又拆了一盒羊羹继续大块朵硕。

“其实心里明明就惦记着伽利略，想见他就明说好了，为什么还要拐弯抹角呢？”

这样的小薰，真有点不像平常的直率的她。

汤川会爽约的理由可以有很多很多，但内海无论如何都想不到，平日里对着她一本正经的汤川今天之所以爽了她的约，居然是为了一位生面孔的美人。

“老师你说谎了吧，今天明明就是有空的……”

当物理第十三研究室门外的高跟鞋脚步声戛然而止，内海一个人站在实验室门口，却一步也没有踏进去——也没有再进去的必要了，就这么稍微瞄了一眼，她直觉已经找到了自己被爽约的缘由。

此时，汤川正和一位同样穿着白袍的优雅女性谈话。内海一眼打量过去，那位女性身材甚是高挑，侧脸的轮廓精致迷人，墨黑长直发随意绾起，显得知性又大方，看起来完全就是汤川会喜欢的类型。

“那真是抱歉了，打——扰——了！告——辞！”

还没等汤川开口说话搭理她，内海气上心头，脑子瞬间短路，自顾自地丢下一句明显是气话的话，接着头也不回地转身逃离实验室。

现场的所有人甚至都还没反应过来到底发生了什么，只见内海刑警来去匆匆。恰好实验结束，一众研究生还没离开，没想到赶上了见证汤川的修罗场实况。

“内海小姐没事吧？”

“她好像又生气了，哎，老师又干了什么事惹到人家了吗？”

众学生依旧是唯恐天下不乱一样躲到了实验室阁楼看戏，顺便热议着此时正久违地闹脾气的二人。当然，这其中绝对少不了汤川和内海的头号八卦记者栗林助教。

“看样子都知道了吧！没想到老师私底下这么花心……”

“栗林老师，你知道是为什么吗？”

各位好奇心高得吓人的学生们此时都把渴望的目光齐刷刷地投向了他们善良可爱的栗林助教，共同乞求着一个能充分满足他们的八卦心理的答案。

也就只有在这样的解说时间，栗林才觉得分外有成就感。他稍微动了动眉毛，向学生们打了个眼色，佯装神秘地示意他们都凑过来听好了：

“你们肯定不知道，现在站在老师身边的可是一位超有名的海归女教授，最近才受邀来了帝都任教，据说当年还是汤川老师读研究生时的学妹。”

“真的假的？！那个美女居然是……”几位男学生一时间没忍住惊呼了一声，立马被栗林跳起来捂住了嘴。

女生们的注意点倒是与男生的完全不同：

“但是，内海小姐要怎么办呀？都这么明显了，你们难道还没看出内海小姐吃醋了吗？”

“说的也是，刚才内海小姐开口说话的时候，她的表情看起来有点可怕……”

“是吧，果然恋爱中的人就喜欢吃醋啊……”

正当他们全都缩在实验室阁楼不务正业地八卦，以为汤川忙着和美女聊天根本没心思理会他们的时候，站在楼下什么都听见了的汤川彼时却一门心思只想着爬上梯子，为他们所说的美女副教授搜寻着足足有一面墙那么大的书架。

直到好一会儿，他终于在书架的倒数第二排找到了她想要借的论文集。发现目标后，他一手抓紧了梯子，一手伸长了去把那本颇有厚度的论文集从书架上抽出来。很显然，那本时隔不知多久再被拿出来重见天日的论文集已历史悠久——尘封的书脊告诉他，没准这本东西在他入主第十三研究室之前就已经存在了。

他心满意足地拿着书顺着梯子下来，轻轻地拍了拍封皮上的灰尘后，郑重地把书交到她手里。

“给，这是你要的论文资料。”

“谢谢。没提前打招呼今天就突然过来了，给你带来麻烦真是抱歉，汤川前辈。”

香椎安芸双手接过了汤川递过来的书，并对他露出了答谢的笑容。虽然她并不是故意要听墙脚，但研究生们的热议确实又传到了她的耳朵里，于是她也被迫参与到这场学生对自己老师的私生活的讨论中。

到这里来之前，她其实早听闻过有位与汤川私交甚好的女警经常出入实验室，疑似是被他藏起来好久的女朋友。今日一见，消息果然不是空穴来风。

“不是突然，你之前也打过电话说要来一趟吧，前几天的事？”

“是上周的事了，没想到前辈你居然还记得。”

上周香椎刚回到日本的时候，特地打了一通电话向好久不见的汤川打了招呼。简单客套几句之后，不知怎的聊起了自己的研究课题，正好需要找一点纸质文献，而帝都的图书馆甚至网络都并不能满足她，于是她抱着姑且一试的心态向他提了句想要借论文集的事。

“打算用作参考的资料，而且是很久之前的？那样的话……你有时间可以直接过来实验室找我，我帮你找找。”

这本就是有些唐突的请求，即便汤川当时说“没有”或者后来他把这件偶然提起的事情忘了，她也觉得没关系。

没想到，就这么一件小事情，他还真的会记到现在。

汤川对此只是笑了笑，转而走到流理台前随手拿起一个咖啡杯为客人倒咖啡。才刚倒了一半，他意识到手里的咖啡杯是棕色的之后，突然像是记起来什么，赶紧把咖啡倒掉，洗干净杯子放回去原处，又改为从柜子里拿出一个新的玻璃杯给她倒咖啡。

被自己不知道什么时候开始养成的习惯所迷惑，也就是一瞬间的事情，真是伤脑筋。

“坐吧，没必要太拘谨，反正以后你应该也经常在帝都吧。”

汤川向她做了个“请便”的手势，示意她可以自己找个满意的位置坐下，然后把她的那杯咖啡给了她，拿起了自己那杯回到原来的座位上，继续先前停下来的工作。

可手指还没开始敲下键盘，他又听见香椎问他：

“虽然这么问有些失礼，不过前辈你就这么放任她走掉没关系吗？不是很重要的人？”

她确实是有那么一点在意刚才发生在门口的那一幕：那位小姐显然是为了汤川而来，然而他看见她走了之后竟无动于衷，也没有任何要追出去的意思，直到把人都气跑了。要不就是他压根和她不熟，要么就是他和她太过熟悉了，所以知道无论怎样都好，对方一定还会再来的。

前者很像她熟知的汤川作风，后者却跟汤川作风一点都搭不上边。

她颇有兴趣想知道，关于这位被称做“怪人”的物理副教授到底还会有什么花边新闻或者风流韵事，能令自己的学生都如此关心。

然而，汤川并没打算就此满足对方的好奇心。

“她？你是说内海？”他皱了皱眉头，“只是认识的朋友。”

“朋友啊……不过也是呢，要是前辈的女朋友的话，你大概不会这样对待她吧。”原来她就是内海，香椎心想。

“她时常带着问题来找我解答，虽然麻烦事很多，但偶尔也给我带来些许乐趣，我并不讨厌她。”

语毕，汤川低头抿了一口咖啡，思考了一会儿后又轻描淡写地补了句：“等会儿我会去找她的。”

能够得到汤川这样的亲口评价，想必她也应该是相当特别的人了。

在香椎的印象里，学生时代的汤川一心钻研学术，哪怕有过普通的恋爱事迹，看上去依然像是不食人间烟火，走在人群里总有一种遗世独立之感。偶尔见他走出实验室参加体育活动，身边又总是被仰慕他的女生团团围住。但总觉得哪怕是站在热闹之中的他，眼里也藏着一丝落寞。他本人，似乎从来就不在乎学术以外的任何事。

所以，当她听说一心研究物理的汤川最近竟然还开始当起兼职侦探为警察查案时，她十分惊讶。

这么多年过去，人也是会变的呢。

“会给前辈你带来乐趣的人……”

香椎抬起头来，意味深长地打量着他，眼神不知不觉变得认真起来。

真是少有呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她突然好奇起来，这个叫做 “内海薰”的女人到底是个怎样的女人，竟出奇地可以博得不食人间烟火的“伽利略”欢心。

成功借到了想要的论文集，课题有救了，香椎不禁暗自松了一口气。时间差不多，她瞄了一眼自己的手表，眼看时候不早，想了想果然还是不要打扰他太久，于是随便搪塞了一个理由，说自己还有报告要写，匆匆与汤川告别离开了实验室。

只是她没想到，自己在实验室逗留的时间已经不算短了，结果出来快步穿越教学楼前的小道时，无意中又注意到了刚才实验室外的那位小姐的身影。

“还没有离开吗？”

她疑惑地改变了方向，朝内海直走了过去。快要走近时，她终于听清了内海的自言自语。

“也许老师不是故意的吧，他真的有事要忙，刚好就有人来找他……”

彼时的内海，正一动不动地站在原地懊悔自己刚才走得太快。她一个人伫立在原地，就这样出神地望着教学楼入口许久，时不时伸出来又收回去的脚尖点明了她心里全部的犹豫。

香椎最后停在了距离她身后两步开外的地方，驻足下来，饶有兴味地观察着她微妙的一举一动。

“想不通。”

又三分钟过去，内海终于放弃了再去纠结这些难以理解的问题：

“算了，自己一个人去就好了，为什么还要别人陪自己去啊。”

想通了之后，她豁然开朗，十分干脆地转身径直向后走。可才转过头来，她就发现原先在实验室里打过照面的那位与汤川谈话的女性一直在她背后不远的地方看着她。

猝不及防四目相对的瞬间，两个人都被对方吓了一跳。

“啊，是你！”

“那个……抱歉，你是刚刚来实验室想找汤川前辈的那位小姐？”

香椎走近了内海，试图说些什么打破两人之间尴尬的局面。

简单的自我介绍过后，香椎主动邀请内海到学校内的餐厅坐一坐，顺便向她解释刚才在实验室内的情况。

“原来是这样，所以香椎小姐只是来问老师借书的？”

“前一阵抱着试一试的心态问了前辈，没想到实验室里真的有。”

不知道为什么，听完香椎的解释后，内海突然放下心头大石，本来还纠结的问题，现在一下子就解开了。

她和香椎不约而同地在餐厅里点了同样的咖啡。因为正值学校正常的上课时间，所以这个时候的餐厅人也是少得可怜，除了工作人员外，就只剩下她们两个面对面闲聊了。

——这里的咖啡其实也不比实验室里的好喝。

习惯真是要命，内海暗想。

“香椎小姐拿上论文集就走了？不在汤川老师那儿多坐一会儿？”

“内海小姐才是，为什么刚才要走得那么匆忙？你才应该是有事要找汤川前辈商量的吧。”

面对内海的问题，香椎巧妙地躲开并反问道，眼神没闲着正全神贯注地打量着面前有些紧张而绞着手指的内海，这显然让她变得更加紧张了。

内海也不知道怎样才能说明白，想了许久，最后只得摇了摇头投降：

“其实今天只是刚好路过了，所以就顺便来看看。”

“路过帝都大学也会记得来看望前辈，内海小姐真是对前辈上心呢。”

“也不算是吧……”

内海脑子里还想着刚才与香椎相遇的那一幕，即便误会已经解开，但她却总觉得这场意料之外的对话越发奇怪，一股异样的感觉随之漫上心头，总觉得对方不是自己想象中那么简单的人。

“老师每天不都有很多人来找他吗？反正又不缺我一个人，就好像今天香椎小姐就来了。”

“可我已经很久没见过前辈了，今天是时隔多年的再次重逢，我也没想到前辈还和以前一样热情，还特地抽时间帮我找论文集。平时他是名副其实的大忙人，不是吗？”

“大忙人？”内海听这话听得眉头紧皱，小声地说，“……只要他愿意，分明什么时候都可以闲下来的。”

“你说什么？”香椎没听清她的吐槽。

“啊……没什么，我自言自语而已，请不要在意。”

没想到会被听到了，内海一惊，连忙转移话题：

“对了，我突然很想知道，香椎小姐印象中的汤川老师又是怎么样的？”

“我对汤川前辈的印象？”香椎手支到桌面上托着腮想了想，“他应该是一个有学识，有才华，而且为人和善充满感染力的人吧。虽然平时一本正经，又喜欢板着脸，不过他笑起来也很好看。”

香椎一边回忆一边微笑着答。从她简单的描述里，内海已经能够脑补出一个“理想学长”的模样——怪不得汤川会如此受女生欢迎，看来他从来都不缺乏旁人的赞美之词。

“就是这样？”

“抱歉，有点不会形容了，不过我所认识的汤川前辈的确是这样没错。”

“就没有什么……特别奇怪的地方？”内海不死心地追问。

“你是想说‘怪人伽利略’？”香椎掩着嘴大笑了起来，“确实，我回帝都之前就听过有人这么称呼前辈的。不过他其实也不怎么怪，顶多是性格有点特别而已。”

“不止是一点吧……”

“内海小姐呢？汤川前辈在你心目中又是个怎么样的人？”

“我的话……”

铃铃铃——

手机的铃声不适时地响起，突然打断了内海的话，使得她赶紧从包里翻出手机打开盖看了一眼来电显示，原来是弓削的来电。

估计又有什么突发案件要回去处理了吧，内海无奈地叹了一口气。

“抱歉，稍等片刻，我先出去接个电话。”

她拿上手机，欠身走出座位，二话不说就往食堂外面跑。

“嗯，没关系。”

在等待出去接电话的内海的过程中，香椎百无聊赖地打量着四周，突然间，视线被桌底下的一件黑色物体所吸引。

她俯身将它拾起，黑色工作证上面泛着银光的警徽让她愣了数秒。

“警察的东西……”

她没有犹豫，立即动手翻开了那张证件，看到的正是内海的照片和她的警员信息。

“贝冢北警署……内海……薰……”

——原来如此。

她不禁抬头又看了一眼远处正在接电话的内海。

“好好，我知道了，我会马上赶回来的，请前辈稍等一下好了，回见。”

一眨眼的功夫，内海已经打完电话，合上手机快步走回来。

弓削向她传达了前几天盗窃案的犯人已经被捉拿归案的消息，叫她赶紧停下手上的东西回贝冢北开始加班，准备审问嫌疑人。因为最重要的时刻她缺席了，接下来回到警署的工作可就要有她忙的了。

“真是抱歉，我现在有点事必须要离开了。”

她回到餐厅里和香椎道别，没想到香椎却先一步从座位上站起来并迎了上去，伸手递上了内海的警员证：

“给，这是内海小姐不小心丢的吧？我刚才无意中在桌底下面发现了。抱歉，为了确认信息所以擅自翻开看了一眼，没想到你竟然是警察。”

“啊？抱歉！”

内海连忙翻自己的包，发现自己的警员证果然不见了，肯定是刚才找手机的时候不小心丢的，于是接过香椎递过来的证件，躬身道谢起来：

“让你见笑了，我好像总是丢三落四的……”

“没关系，不过这么重要的东西还是注意一下比较好，真丢了可就出大事了吧。”香椎对她笑了笑说。

“嗯。”内海将警员证收到了包的暗格里，又抬起手低头看了看时间，猝不及防地睁大双眼惊呼起来，“糟了，赶不及了……抱歉！”

“那，有缘的话下次再聊？”

“一定！”

香椎拿着论文集站在餐厅门口，和匆匆忙忙小跑着走远的内海挥手告别。直到对方的身影彻底消失在下课从教学楼出来的人群中，香椎一改先前带笑的面容，转而一脸凝重地看着前方的人来人往陷入沉思。

“……为什么，偏偏是警察。”

她突然好奇起来，这个叫做 “内海薰”的女人到底是个怎样的女人，竟出奇地可以博得不食人间烟火的“伽利略”欢心。

就连十年前宫本樱前辈也无法拥有的东西，她得到了。

“汤川学……好久没见过你真心的笑了呢。”

忽而一阵凉风吹过，一张泛黄的照片从她手中的论文集里滑落，雪花般降落直到躺在了冰冷的地面上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是过去唯一一次，他会为了自己无法参透人的感情而觉得后悔。从那时候开始，他才发觉，自己一直以来引以为豪的理性，原来有一天也会成为自己不可避免的弱点。

“今天就到这里吧，课后整理好实验报告再交上来。”

语毕，汤川收起了自己的护目镜，原本为了做实验而一片漆黑的实验室因为栗林重新打开了灯而刹那间变得明亮起来，使他一时间不适应地眯起了眼。

“明白了。”学生们异口同声地答道，接着纷纷收拾起桌面上零乱摆放着的笔记，准备下课离开这里。

栗林小步快走回汤川身边，适时地提醒了他一句：

“等等，老师你今天好像已经把之前的论文改完了吧，结果怎样？”

“啊，对了，你们的论文……”

多得自己助教这么一提，汤川恍然大悟地想起了今天早上费了好大劲才全部批阅完的论文，毫不客气地直言：

“写得一点长进都没有，上次的错误明明已经解释过了，现在还错，还有引用文献资料引用错误的，这种低级错误到现在还犯的话，实在是不合格。”

“哈？”

学生们听到汤川犀利的点评后，顿时一起石化定在原地，前一刻还兴高采烈地收拾着东西准备溜，现在任谁都不敢随随便便就这么跑路了。

“完全想不明白，是不是平时对你们太过放纵了，以后果然还是要对你们要求更高一点好。你们等着，我现在找出来逐个和你们说……”

“老师……”

学生们纷纷面露苦色，内心大喊情况不妙。可惜，此时可以拯救他们的美女刑警偏偏已经被自己不解风情的副教授气走了。再这么下去，副教授大概又要开启说教模式，逮着机会不让他们正常下课了。

“那个……时候已经不早了，要是再不走我就赶不上电车回去了，所以我还是先走一步吧。”

还是其中胆大的学生灵机一动，找到理由赶紧脱身。于是开了个头后，其他人也一个接一个地全都开始效仿带头的人不眨眼地说起谎来：

“我也是，差一点忘了今天约了我妈要早点回家帮忙。”

“我们还要赶去写实验报告了吧！要赶快了，要是写不完的话就不好了，是吧！”

“……对啊，要赶快！”

“那我们先走了哦，老师再见啦！”

“老师再见！”

“诶？！你们！慢着！”

当栗林终于反应过来学生们都怎么回事时，却已经慢了半拍，想要替汤川制止也来不及了。

“怎么今天都跑得这么快了？！明明平时准备实验时也不见这么勤快，都让我一个人来准备，摆明是欺负好欺负的……”

“哎呀，还不是栗林老师你的错，不提论文什么事都没有！”

最后一个撤离实验室的纱江子，快要走到门口时又特意回头走到助教耳边小声补了一刀。

“喂！别跑啊！喂……”

人跑得一个不剩，这下子栗林只好无辜地把目光转向自己的副教授，抱怨着：“老师你也是，怎么都不留住他们……”

可汤川的心思压根不在这件事上，所以也压根没答他。他的注意力全放在了翻箱倒柜找出来早上批改好的论文这件事上，因为他刚刚才发现自己竟然会忘了把论文放到哪里去了。

果然，心不在焉。这样不行。

好不容易终于在书桌最下面的抽屉找到了被自己塞进去的一叠论文，他再次站起身来环视实验室才发现学生早就一溜烟全跑了。他叹了叹气，倒也没生气，只是把找到的论文又重新放回去抽屉里，打算改日人齐了再算账。

可他突然发现，拉出来的抽屉竟然再也没办法被推回去关上，像是也在闹脾气一样，死活不肯归位了。

卡住了？

他拿过手电筒，蹲下身耐着性子检查抽屉的导轨。左看右看来回数遍后，他看见了右边导轨的最深处正卡着一张硬纸片，似乎是刚才把论文拿出来的时候说巧不巧顺势掉到那里了。

问栗林拿来了一把细长的钳子，从抽屉底部捣鼓了许久后，他终于把罪魁祸首有些暴力地扯了出来，让抽屉可以顺利推回去了。

被他扯出来的硬纸片不小心被撕开两半，成了两片碎片落到地上。他将之拾起来，放到桌面上试图拼凑回去看看到底是什么东西。

原来是一张名片，上面印着物主的名字和她的所在。

【巴黎艺术研究院 宫本樱】

看到这个久违的名字，他突然皱起眉头，神色凝重，潮水般汹涌的记忆顿时间漫上心头，竟然鬼使神差地让他失了神，陷入沉默。

印刷的名片上，边上空白的地方还留有几个手写上去的娟秀小字：

——答应我，跟我走。

就在研究生将要毕业那一年，汤川才知道自己的女朋友宫本原来是宫本本家的长女。按照他们家族的约定，她毕业之后必须回到本家继承宫本家的事业，并且按照长辈的意思和家族订下的人结为姻亲。

直到他了解到宫本家之后，他才发现当时一无所知只是个穷学生的自己，哪怕和宫本继续在一起，他也无法给宫本带来任何救赎。哪怕他们多么志同道合，多么性格相合，多么郎才女貌——现实从来不是闭上眼做个梦就能到大团圆结局的。

即便他也清楚，宫本才不会选择服从自己家族的所谓安排，如果能选，她说不定会就这么豁出去选择他的。

最后也不出汤川所料，宫本问他要不要跟着她逃到谁也不认识的地方重新开始。

“答应你？我为什么要答应？”他反问。

“因为……我没有办法选择。”她说。

说这话的那天，是那一年春天里最美的一天。在盛开得如火如荼的樱花树下，她终于还是鼓起了勇气，和此刻同样站在樱花树下却已无心欣赏缤纷落英的他说出了再也收不回去的告别的话。

“学，我越爱你，就越发现我根本没有办法接受那个除了爱着你就一无是处的自己，连保护自己想要的东西和人都做不到。”

她别过脸望着虚空，失焦的眼神像是一把尖刀割裂着他的心。是绝望，也是决裂，却偏偏都不是对他一个人的。

那时候的他们，一个是出身名门即将要继承庞大家业的大小姐，一个是帝都物理实验室里名不经传的普通研究生。

“我要怎么选？把你和我的家族放在天平的两边互相比较？那我自己呢……”

他对此无能为力，甚至连挽留也做不到，只能一言不发地注视着她，看着她继续说：

“你说得对，选择活在现实，我们之中总有一个会是输家，因为我们没办法放弃各自心里的那种理性……所以，学，答应我，答应我一定不要……”

语毕，她头也不回地在他面前转身离开。

最后的最后，她留给他的东西竟只有一张写着她去向的卡片。

“算了，我知道我们已经不会再见了。”

那些空落的片段，随着飘散的樱花消失得无影无踪。无处安放的情绪在绕了地球一大圈之后，终究还是找不到任何落脚点，只能回到最初的地方，回归到零，留下他一人在原地孤独地站着。

——就这样过了多少年了？十年？

若是能挽留的话，自己和她的结局是否会完全不同？汤川当然这么想过。

那是过去唯一一次，他会为了自己无法参透人的感情而觉得后悔。从那时候开始，他才发觉，自己一直以来引以为豪的理性，原来有一天也会成为自己不可避免的弱点。

不知过了多久，等汤川终于把自己飘远的思绪从回想里拉回来，他再也没有犹豫，直接把桌上拼凑好的碎片重新收拾好，接着一把抓起丢到实验室的垃圾桶里。如同从未找到过一样，当做什么事都没有发生。

他走到窗边，看着窗外落日西沉，始终缄默。失去了正午时分阳光的凌厉，如今的天空水红色与靛蓝交融，生出温柔如锻的紫，叫人迷恋。

诺大的实验室里此时真的只剩下汤川和栗林两人了，出奇的安静。

当然了，今天不会出现前来打扰请求协助查案的警察，要是每天都这样的话日子还真是好过很多。自从上次内海跑过来又跑掉之后，他再也没见她来过了。

想起那时候那幕，他突然觉得有些好笑。

到底是从什么时候开始，她不仅会为了案子而来，还会因为一些有的没的理由大摇大摆地出现在这里，差点让他以为这些都是理所当然的，所以他应该默许。

“想不明白。”

一个人看风景看够了，他转身脱下了自己的大白袍，挂回去衣帽架上，接着回到电脑前打算开始工作。手边的黑色咖啡杯已空，但他并没有要起身把杯子重新倒满咖啡的意思，任由它这么空着。

不去倒咖啡，他倒是会时不时看一眼丢在桌面上的手机，也不知道在等什么，只不过手机一直都没有响，就像已关机一样。

明明应该心无旁骛，却总有不自然的地方。

栗林没察觉到汤川微妙的异样，只是收拾流理台时看见壶里还有咖啡剩下，于是习惯性问了他一句：

“老师要添一杯咖啡吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”

“唉。”栗林惋惜地叹了声，“那就只能倒掉了。不过好像这就是最后的咖啡了，实验室里的咖啡已经没有了，明天要出去买……”

就这么说着，栗林还没说完，汤川已经像条件反射一样再次站起身，打定主意。

“不用了，我等一下就出去，我去买就好。”

他终于恍然大悟般想起，上回香椎来找他的时候，他确实是说过，结束之后会去找内海一趟的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在与他对视时，她总觉得有种莫名其妙的感觉在心里骚动，到底算是什么，她自己也并不清楚。

夜深时分，还没下班的内海正挺直腰板坐在电脑前，噼里啪啦地敲击着键盘，不懈地制造出属于加班一族的悲鸣。

“没想到写一份报告竟然也要写到这么晚，老了老了……”

内海无奈地叹了口气，想活动一下自己已经坐得僵硬的身体，于是起身拿起了自己手边的咖啡杯，习惯性送到嘴边想先喝一口，却发现里面早已经一滴不剩了。眼看桌边时钟上的时针越来越接近“12”了，于是她索性豁出去，再一次加快了敲击的速度，强行打起精神来争取赶在零点前完成要命的报告。

“好了！终于完成了！”

重重地用鼠标按下文档左上方的“保存”，内海高兴得几乎要直接从座位上跳起来。把报告“嗖”一声发送到上级的邮箱后，她直接把电脑的电源关了，三下并两下地把东西一股脑塞进包里准备掉头就走。

偌大的警署办公室里，要走的人早已经走了，尚自留守在此的估计也只有内海和几位值班的前辈，他们必须要及时处理完破案之后的收尾工作。

“那我先回去了，前辈再见！”

能够顺利完成工作并说出这样的话的人，心里多多少少都有些幸灾乐祸。她不得不承认，如今面前哪怕横着一头大象也休想阻止她回家倒头睡的冲动。

然而距离飞奔出门口只差三步，她绝望地看见了落地玻璃外面如瀑布般冲刷着这个世界的雨幕，比她想象中的大象还要来势汹汹，真的挡不住了。

“下雨了？！”

她赶紧在自己的包里试图翻出那把随身带的粉色雨伞，但偏偏这个时候才发现自己怎么找也找不到了。

“难道今天不仅把警员证弄丢了，连伞也丢了……”

——算了，反正出了门口走到停车场也不远，冲过去就好。

她抱着无所谓的想法，警署的大门就在她的面前敞开。她深呼吸了一下，握紧了手中的包，脱下外套盖在自己头上后，做好心理准备打算一鼓作气地只身冲进这场磅礴大雨里，直往停车场方向奔去。

每到这种时候，她就不知道自己的勇气到底是谁给的。

强风毫不留情地把雨甩到了她的身上，浸泡在雨中的夜色似乎更显苍凉。她一边跑一边冷得身子直打哆嗦，终于抵达停车场时，别说是她的外套，就连她的鞋子、头发都全湿透了，感觉十分糟糕。

她只好把还在滴水的外套临时塞进不知道哪里翻出来的塑料袋里，丢到车的后座上，只穿着单薄还有些透的衬衣缩回驾驶座上，赶紧插上车钥匙转动方向盘驶离停车场。

这样的天气，心里的焦躁越发满溢而出，没有归处。

大概是因为暴雨的关系，路上可以说几乎没有行人了。内海在一个红灯前停下，静静等待的过程中不知不觉把视线移到了车窗之外：玻璃上薄薄地蒙上了一层水珠，模模糊糊的视线暧昧不清，夜幕中的霓虹灯光被折射得更加炫目了。

但她依然可以辨认出路旁那家小商店的名字。

“Memories Gift……上次美奈子说过这里有家叫‘Memories Gift’的礼品店的吧，不知道是不是这间呢？”

——“里面有卖很多奇特的东西哦，挑来送人也不错。薰有时间的话一定要去！离你家也很近啊……”记得她当时是这样极力向自己推荐的。

彼时，商店的橱窗正透出有些寂寞的暖光，里面陈列着各式各样说不出名字的花巧玩意儿，确实让路过的她也顿时心动。

没等她彻底看够，面前红灯已经转绿。于是她立即回过头来继续轻踩下油门上路，直开过前面的十字路口，往前方的公寓区驶去。

汽车有气无力的引擎声和打在车上粗暴的雨声交织一起，就像是她此时的心情。唯独这时候她才有心思计较起一些无中生有的事：生汤川的气，她也不是故意的。更何况她最近确实很忙，忙得没有时间再去找他说明白。

案子没有进展，他和她做朋友也做得毫无进展。

“唉，老师他……汤川老师？”

还差十米不到就是自己家楼下，她万万没想到车头灯照射过去，下意识抬起手挡住刺眼灯光的人的身影竟然如此熟悉。

汤川其实也从没有想到过自己会走到这个地方来。明明从学校出来的时候天还好好的，只是刚好走到这里的时候，不幸天降大雨，于是他只好停下来到屋檐下暂避。

让他失算的，往往也不止是天气预报。

“下次出来的时候是不是应该考虑带把伞了。”

他口中喃喃道，光是这么站在公寓楼下等，还没能等到雨停，自己的外套早已经被雨打湿了一片，一阵风吹过都能让他感觉到一股钻入心的凉意。

等到雨停了就好。

叹着气，正是这么想着，突然间一辆外形熟悉的红色车毫无征兆地出现在他视野面前，车头大灯亮得有些晃眼，于是他下意识地抬手挡了挡。直到那辆车经过他在后方不远处停了下来，又奇怪地倒退回来最终不偏不倚地停在他面前时，他才通过被摇下的车窗看到了驾驶人的脸。

“……内海？”

“老师！”

说罢，内海赶紧把车熄了火，打开车门走了下来。两人同样是被雨淋湿得彻底，于是他惊异的目光对上了她惊喜的眼神。两人就这样对视着，谁也没有说一句话，欲语又止，像是互相之间都在等待对方开口打破僵局说出第一句话，可最终谁都没有把该说的话说出口。

直到突如其来的一声闷雷让内海惊了一跳，一不小心自己的前脚绊到了后脚，没站稳身子就直往前面扑过去。她甚至来不及意识到汤川就站在她面前，于是顺手像抓住救命稻草一样抓住什么，想要阻止自己狼狈地摔地上。

汤川没有被雷声吓到，倒是被她突然这么扑向自己怀里的行为吓到了。好在最后还是稳稳地张开手臂接住了她，让内海避免了一场灾难。

“小心。”他把她护在自己怀里，好让她定下神来先站稳。

“啊，吓死我了！”

我也吓死了。汤川本想这么说，话到嘴边还是咽了回去。

“……老师为什么会出现在这里？”

“下雨了，我在这里避雨。”

“避雨？这里？”内海似乎对汤川的回答有些出乎意料，“可是……”

“可是什么？”

“……这里，是我家楼下。”

她站稳后，主动离开了他的怀里，抬起头看了看头发还滴着水一脸难以置信的汤川。

“你家……楼下？”

汤川第一反应还以为自己听错了。怎么会？听到内海的话后，他不得不重新打量这个自己站了许久还浑然不知会发生什么事的避雨地。

“下着大雨，你看我下班不回家也没什么地方可以去了。”

看见对方少有的彻底愣住，内海突然觉得汤川的反应有点好笑，就像个小孩子一样。

只是，她也很快意识到再这样下去不太对劲。

“啊，老师继续站在这里淋雨的话会感冒的……”

一直这么站在外面也不是办法，于是她再次打开车门把自己放在后座上的包和湿掉的外套拖出来，回头也没问汤川是否愿意，拉着他的手就带他沿着楼梯跑上楼了。

“我还没有到那种稍微被雨淋了就会感冒的程度。”

汤川无奈地说了一句，任由自己的手被她牵着，没有反抗。一阵异常的发热从她手心传到他的手心。他不知道内海在紧张什么，毕竟担心他会感冒的话不如担心她自己更好。

他本打算只要雨停了就会立即离开的。

“可是感冒了的话会很难受吧。”内海一边掏出钥匙开门，一边理直气壮地回他，“而且要是没人照顾的话更惨，所以还是不要感冒的好。”

“你的忧心完全是多余的，为什么感冒了就一定要有人照顾自己？习惯性依赖别人可不是什么好习惯。”汤川想都不想就直接反驳了她。

“那是因为老师你一定没试过自己病得连起床都起不来，就这么躺着饿一天的感觉吧。”

门打开，进门前内海突然回头用有些嫌弃的眼神瞥了他一眼：

“说起来也是，像老师这样的人又怎么会试过呢，你要是想有人照顾的话，总会找到人的。”

“我没有。”汤川声音变得严肃起来，似乎还藏了些许愠意，“生病了可以选择去看病，没必要自己一个人死撑着，你以为所有病菌都会自动在你的顽强意识下被感化而自杀吗？”

“是的。”内海一脸“不行吗”的表情对着他，“我觉得只要我足够顽强的话，病菌也休想把我打倒。”

“要是个个都像你这么想的话医院早就倒闭了。”

“好了，我就知道我说不过老师。”

内海走进屋，用力“啪”一声把墙壁上的电灯开关打开，决定就此掐断话题最好，绝对不要留机会给对方说她幼稚。

可当她已经走到客厅，回头看身后汤川并没有跟上来，还在门口傻站着，于是她扶着额头没辙地叹气，不知道该是觉得好笑还是伤心。

有时候是真的搞不懂，他是知道自己正在生气，还是根本没察觉到她又在生气。

“……进来吧，外面冷。”

最后她还是亲自走过去把人拉了进来，顺便一个反手把门锁上。

“打扰了。”

和汤川想象中有点不一样，粗略扫视了一眼后，他从这房子的色调布置里完全看不出她是个喜欢粉色的人——完全是黑白灰的格调，原木地板上零乱堆放的杂物把家里温馨的气氛破坏得一干二净。唯一一处可以围着坐人的小茶几上，还堆放着一叠又一叠文件和笔记，很显然这里的主人下班回家还会继续为了自己的本职奋斗。

“知道你想说这里很乱，不过还请老师将就一下，随便找个地方自己坐下吧，我去给你拿毛巾和煮咖啡。”

“忙什么？最近很多新案件？”汤川看见她还把工作带回家里，不禁皱眉。

“嗯，不过还请老师别在意。最近你也很忙吧，放心我会尽量不找老师帮忙的，我已经深刻反省过了。”内海抱歉地说。

“为什么？”

“为什么……就是觉得一直以来太过依赖你了，总之已经不想再麻烦你了，我是警察，案件什么的本来也该是由我自己解决的。”

一边说着，她已经从浴室里拿了全新的干毛巾递给他，尔后又蹦到厨房开始烧水。然而当她打开壁橱时发现，自己昨晚熬夜已经把家里的咖啡都喝光了，她现在没有咖啡可以招待他。

汤川接过了她递来的毛巾，却始终没有坐下。

在厨房里没听见动静的内海，又冒出头来疑惑地看着他：

“为什么不坐下？是不是真的太乱了……”

“我的衣服湿了。”

“没关系啊，一起坐吧。”

内海笑了笑，正好水烧好了，她泡了红茶倒了两杯拿出来。

只见他还是照样拒绝她：“不可以。”

“所以为什么啊……”

内海的目光终于黯淡下来，她觉得现在自己的处境异常尴尬。

“我想已经没必要了，因为雨已经停了。”

窗外此时已经停止了倾盆大雨，只剩下零零星星的水珠挂在玻璃上。仿佛在大哭一场后，什么都已经宣泄完毕了，谁都不再需要歇撕底里地流泪了，只留下一道又一道不甘心的泪痕作祟。

——也是呢，就算只是出于关心的话，那也是会被拒绝的。

“你好好照顾你自己。”他说。

“我知道，你总是说这样的话……要走的话，你现在就回去吧。”

内海勉强挤出一丝笑容，试图化解当下的窘困，“已经不早了，我竟然忘了时间，淋过雨果然脑子还是有些不清醒。”

说完这话之后，她只觉得脑袋有些发晕，最后发出的那几个越发喑哑的音节，纵然掩饰得再好，也还是一丝丝败露着她的真心。在与他对视时，她总觉得有种莫名其妙的感觉在心里骚动，到底算是什么，她自己也并不清楚。

“回去吧，我送你。”她这就要放下手里的两杯红茶拿上伞送他离开。

“不需要，我可以自己离开。”汤川回绝得很干脆。

“需要伞吗？我可以借给老师……”

“内海，我不需要，我完全可以自己回去。你自己保重。”

他没有再拖延，起身两三步就走到门口，想要开门出去却发现内海家门的锁并不好开，费了好些时间才把锁打开。最后，他换了鞋子就直接走了出去，一个反手为她把门掩上，将自己和她隔离在门的两边。

脚步声渐行渐远，终至消失，她似乎也没有从他口中听见一句“再见”。

“再见……”她一个人对着空气说。

再也硬撑不下去的时候，她无力地靠在门背上跌坐到冰冷的地面上，一阵头晕目眩的感觉向她袭来，彻底把她击倒。

直到这会儿，她才后知后觉地伸手捂住自己的额头，果不其然传来一阵发烫的感觉。

“果然，发烧了。”

——都是你害的。

“……只剩自己一个人了呢。”

她突然想大哭，却已经没有办法好好地哭出来，头疼得实在很厉害。

反正，也只有自己一个人罢了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她不相信这就是汤川学会沦陷的理由，但她总觉得这将会成为伽利略心里动摇的开始。每当想到这里，她就不可抑止地开始产生“恨”。

“于是说，前天晚上伽利略老师像是梦游一样的去到你家楼下，之后为了等你还淋了一身雨，而你就好心请老师上你家坐，可是他又什么都没说就跑掉了，对吧？”

法医城之内气也不喘一下一口气帮内海把整件事从头到尾复述了一遍，虽然不完全正确，但此时的内海也没有心情去纠正了。见她实在没什么别的反应，城之内又伸手从盒子里拿了一个草莓味的糯米团子，一点点往嘴里送，灿烂的笑容挂在脸上，虽然看起来有点幸灾乐祸，不过也不算是坏事。

“啊嚏！”内海打了个喷嚏，接着无力地趴在桌子上，泄气地答，“嗯，跑得比谁都快。”

少了平日的活力，今天的内海看起来就像漏电似的，别说要打起精神，就连刚才的工作也犯了不该犯的低级错误，实在不应该。警署昨晚一起值班的前辈都建议她不如今天早点回家休息，可她请了假后却莫名其妙地跑来城之内这里诉苦。

“之后呢？不会就这样结束了吧？”

城之内皱了皱眉头，继续追问了下去。她当然希望听到更多关于前天晚上的细节，可平日里一向多话的内海今天实在是提不起劲再回忆了。

“其实也不全是你说的那样……”内海强迫自己坐直了身子，可脑袋还是耷拉下来，“让他全身湿透就这么回去，咖啡也不倒一杯，我也是很失礼呢。”

“可你居然都不留住他！”城之内露出惊讶的眼神，看着一脸懒散的内海问，“小薰你真的不打算趁机报复一下平日欺负你的伽利略老师？”

“报复？”内海被城之内的话弄得瞬间有些蒙了，一个劲摇头，“不不不，老师要回去那也是他的自由吧。”

“哎呀，他不是还欠你一句道歉的话吗？”

道歉的话？内海突然想起了什么。

“明明上次你来的时候，还很是气愤地跟我抱怨‘老师爽约了’，怎么这么快就忘了？”城之内笑了笑，“上次你离开之后，有去找老师好好问清楚原因吗？”

“没有……”内海很耿直地继续摇头，“临时接到弓削前辈的通知回去警署加班了，结果一直忙到现在，这些天案子又没结，哪里记得起来要问……”

“是真的忘了问，还是见到了反而不想问了？嗯？”

“当然是忘记了！真的啦！”

内海的脸突然红了起来，语速有些快，像是被触到了什么开关一样，一下子警觉了起来。

“好吧，你别这么紧张，我开玩笑的。”城之内笑得更加灿烂，“不过，有些误会如果现在不说明白，总有一天你会后悔的。”

“我不知道……”

内海心不在焉地瞄了一眼自己的手机，才发觉原来已经待在法医实验室偷懒很久了，差点连今天约了医生看病这件事都给忘个精光。

“啊嚏！”说罢她又打了个喷嚏，“淋个雨还感冒了，我还真是差劲。”

“你还是回去好好休息吧，法医可不负责医大活人。”城之内和她开玩笑说。

“等会儿我就去医院了。”内海拎上自己的包，站起身从衣帽架上取下自己的外套，“那我就不打扰前辈了，先告辞了。”

“没关系，改天再聊。”城之内挥了挥手，想了想又提醒了一句，“真的要注意身体，这个季节得了感冒的话很难痊愈呢。”

“嗯，我会的，谢谢。”

另一边，物理第十三研究室的大门今天如常在上午九点被推开，即使是周末也不例外。

“老师今天还是这么准时呢。”

栗林正在木梯上整理书柜高层的书，他想当然地以为会在这个时间点来实验室的人一定是汤川。毕竟在没有事先打招呼的情况下，汤川从来就没迟到过，除非他出了什么意外。

“抱歉，我打扰到你们了吗？”

清脆的女声——答话的竟然是前些天来向汤川借书的那位女副教授。

栗林目瞪口呆地看了一眼自己的手表。

“没错啊，早上九点，时间刚好……”

那老师呢？他不会真的这么巧今天出了什么意外吧？！

栗林突然感到了一阵前所未有的不安，以前从来没出现过这样的事，今天竟然发生了。

没等有人回应她，香椎便擅自走进实验室。她手中抱着上次问汤川借的那本论文集，看样子是来还书的。

然而她转个身环视了一周，别说是汤川，实验室里连个人影都没有。

“那个……有人在吗？”没回答。

“栗林先生？”依然没回答。

“栗林先生！”问到第三遍的时候，香椎终于耐不住，索性用喊的。

发着呆的栗林这会儿才终于反应过来，回过神。

“啊？在的……有事吗？”

听见人的声音，香椎松了一口气，跑到木梯下抬头仰望着站在半空的助教。

“栗林先生，请问汤川老师在吗？”

“不在，老师还没过来。”栗林一边说着，一边小心翼翼地从木梯上爬下来，“以前从来没有这样，今天是怎么了……”

“找不到他吗？会不会是出了什么突发的事？比如说塞车之类的。”

“老师又不开车，他都是坐地铁过来的。”栗林叹着气，“真要是出了什么事的话，怎么说也该打个电话过来说一声才对啊。”

“也是，前辈不像是会什么都不交代就自己跑掉的人。”

不过也不全是这样，比如上次他不就是因为这样才令内海小姐生气了吗？香椎暗想。

“算了，反正老师又不是小孩子。”

栗林放弃了继续猜测下去，反正汤川可以想什么时候到就什么时候到，谁知道他今天是不是又被女警小姐拉去别的地方查案去了——根本不用担心他。

“香椎小姐是过来找老师还书的吧？要是这样的话，你把书放下就好，等老师回来了我自然会……”

可没等栗林把话说完，香椎插了一句话打断了他：

“不，不麻烦栗林先生，我本来还想当面谢谢前辈的。既然这样，我今天还是先告辞好了。”

“这，这就走了？！”

她朝栗林点头微笑了一下，掉头就想跑。可才转了个方向往前走了不到三步，她猝不及防绊到了地上的线管，一个踉跄向前扑过去，一不小心就把面前的废纸篓打翻了。

“啊，抱歉，我也太不小心了……”

她连忙弯下腰自动自觉把一地碎纸捡起来，重新收拾到废纸篓里。捡着捡着，一小片粉色的硬纸片引起了她注意——樱？

趁着栗林没注意，她赶紧继续翻了翻那堆废纸，果不其然让她发现了原本属于同一张卡片上的其余碎片。

“巴黎……宫本……”

她一瞬间眼眶红了起来，感觉泪水要从胸腔一口气涌到自己双眼，硬是被她的理智忍住了。

——居然，这个地方还会有关于她的东西被保留到现在。

只是，他又为什么要把这张卡片撕碎成这个样子？

“香椎小姐？”

“……”

“香椎小姐，你没事吧？”

见香椎那边绊倒之后许久都没什么动静，也不见站起身，栗林有些担心地走到她身边问了句，轻轻拍了拍她的肩，把她彻底吓了一跳。

香椎赶紧伸手抹了抹自己的双眼，还没来得及站起身，这时她口袋里的手机突然发出了震动，三秒后来电铃声响起。直到这会儿，她才把自己的思绪拉了回来。

她有些慌乱地赶紧起身掏出手机，按下接听键的同时，只来得及对一旁的栗林说了声“抱歉”便冲出了实验室，关上门在走廊外面讲起电话来了。

香椎接到的电话，是来自自己一位刚下飞机回到日本的朋友。

刚开始朋友在话筒另一端告诉她的事着实把她吓得心惊肉跳：下飞机转了出租车，半路上突然发生了车祸，车也失控撞上了护栏。司机伤得比她重，她除了擦伤就没什么，只是以防万一她还是上了救护车被送到附近的医院里检查。

于是还没把朋友的话完完全全听完，香椎立即飞奔回到自己的实验室里向教授请了假，接着马不停蹄赶到医院和朋友汇合。

所幸朋友确实没什么大碍，医生见家属来了之后，简单交代几句就放人离开急诊室了。香椎陪朋友录完口供后，便让朋友先坐在医院休息室歇一会儿，自己抽空离开一阵办点事去去就回。

本来要是不发生这样的事，算算日子她今天也该给某人寄信的。刚好在刚才赶来医院的时候，她发现了附近就有邮筒可以寄信，完全不需要走远。

“接下来，只要把信寄出去就可以了。”

香椎踩着高跟鞋在路上小跑起来，一百多米之后，就在这条路的最后一个拐弯处，她无意中望见了一个颇为熟识的身影，背对着她一个人坐在路边的长椅上。

披肩的长发，干练的纯色西装，还有当她微微侧过脸看向远方时，阳光下那双如同猫一样的眼瞳里洒落了些许灿烂。

“……内海小姐？”

正在被细细打量的内海，此时似乎一点都没察觉到有目光落到了她的身上。她专注于自己手里的电话，偶尔抬起头向周围扫视一圈，见还没轮到自己的看诊号码，她就安安静静地坐在原来的位置上继续候诊。

突然间，一个小女孩在嬉闹过程中不小心自己绊倒了，有些狼狈地扑到她怀里。内海当即反应过来把女孩接住，女孩又指着身后紧接着追来的男孩，边哭得稀里哗啦，边用自己稚气的高音大嚷：

“姐姐……他欺负我！姐姐！”

隔着说远不远说近不近的距离，来来往往的人让香椎并不能看清到底那边发生了什么。直到阻挡着她视线的人群散去一部分后，她才发现那边原先的嬉闹声已经没了，转而是内海正蹲下身拉着孩子们的手，对他们微笑着，嘴上说着什么，是让孩子们听了之后会破涕为笑的话。

后来，孩子们在内海面前笑着重新牵起对方的手蹦蹦跳跳地离开了，香椎看到内海脸上绽放的笑容也更加灿烂，嘴角像是染上了阳光的暖意。

那样的笑容，身影，和曾经的某个人十分相似，又不完全等同。

她不相信这就是汤川学会沦陷的理由，但她总觉得这将会成为伽利略心里动摇的开始。每当想到这里，她就不可抑止地开始产生“恨”。

“你是不是也相信，这个世界上总有些奇奇怪怪的缘分，想躲也躲不掉的。”

香椎自言自语喃喃道，但没有走过去打招呼的意思。再多看了一会儿后，她终于收起了目光，低头看了一眼自己手机的时间，竟然也不早了。为了不再耽误，她加快脚步走出医院，去做自己本来要做的事。

可她又怎么会提前知道，有些话说出来总是要成真的，毕竟缘分妙不可言。

就在香椎转身之后，她眼尖地在下一个转角发现了一个让她完全没有想到会出现在这里的人——彼时汤川学正拿着一个纸袋从便利店里走出来，在马路的另一边朝着和她相同的方向走着。

她一瞬间记起了实验室废纸篓那张被撕碎的名片，想也没多想就冲过去路边直接把他叫住：

“汤川前辈！”

“香椎？”

汤川闻声停下了脚步回头望，而香椎小跑着想要等斑马线绿灯一亮就去那边追上他。

只是没想到越是着急，人越是倒霉。突然没来由地高跟鞋在地面打滑了一下，随之一阵刺骨的疼痛立即从脚踝蔓延到整个小腿，她整个人没站稳瞬间就摔在地上。

“该死的高跟鞋……”

因为是右手臂先着地，所以钝痛感让她几乎抬不起手来。她左手扶着身边的栏杆艰难地想要站起来，嘴上倒抽一口冷气，原本放在提包里的信因为刚才的一跌，也不安分地从提包里跑出来一同落到了地上。

“你还好吗？能自己站起来？”

香椎闻声惊讶地抬起头，看见汤川不知何时已经站到了她的面前，伸出手一把抓住她的手臂让她借力站起来。待她能站稳后，汤川还留意到她的提包刚才掉了什么东西出来，于是目光扫过周围一圈，发现信封后就弯下腰伸长了手为她捡起起来，拍了拍尘土后递回去给她。

“给，这也是你丢的东西吧？”

“啊……谢谢，是我的。”

香椎松开握住围栏的手，转而从汤川手上接过了信。然而脚一用力站直，疼痛就再次电击般向她发出警告，疼得她龇牙咧嘴。

“嘶……好痛……”

“别太勉强了，需要找个位置坐下休息吗？”

说罢汤川连忙再次伸手扶住差一点又没站稳要再次跌到地上的香椎，正好他知道离这儿不远有一间露天咖啡室，于是他便自作主张带着她一小步一小步往那边走。

“谢谢，给前辈添麻烦了真不好意思……”

“没关系，只是你走得这么急也要过来找我，有很重要的事要和我谈？”

汤川看着她微微一笑，半开玩笑地问了一句，见她霎时间像是被戳中所以不知所措一样愣住，他没想到事情果真如此。

被说中了目的的香椎此刻无论如何也笑不起来，与其是说因为麻烦到他所以感到抱歉，不如说被他发现了自己的意图，这回她想退缩也是不可能了。

汤川没再说什么，只是快速在咖啡室找了个靠近角落的位置，拉开了椅子让她先坐好。香椎低着头烦恼地看着自己已经红肿的脚踝，她甚至都不知道一会儿自己能不能安然无恙走回去医院把朋友接走。

还是汤川反应快，没浪费时间愣着，走了一趟收银台问店家要来了冰袋，回来立马蹲下身替她查看伤势。

“看着没有外伤，或许只是扭到脚了，先用冰袋敷一下吧，歇一会儿要是能走的话，我带你过去对面的医院找医生再看看。”

“不，应该没什么问题的，我坐下来休息一下就好，不劳费心了。”

“也行，那就坐一下吧。”

汤川确认她应该没大碍后，听了她自己这么说，也不再勉强，在她对面拉开椅子也坐下，顺便招呼店员过来点了两杯咖啡。

“咖啡就可以了吗？”

“嗯，谢谢前辈。”

“所以，你要找我谈的是什么？”下一句，汤川开门见山问道。

香椎眼神突然变得犀利起来，直视着他。

“你确定可以和我谈吗？是一件已经过去了很久但我至今都还没放得下的，关于你和某个人的事，我觉得应该要费你些许时间。”

听她这么卖着关子，汤川意外地露出疑惑的神色。可他知道她并没有在和她开玩笑，因为她对视着他的表情很认真，甚至可以说有些过分严肃，看起来要聊的话题并非一般的事。

他又低头看了看手表，此时表盘上指示的时间已经快到正午吃饭的时间，稍稍犹豫了一下，叹了一口气，最终还是答应了她。

“我和栗林讲一声，今天早上本来我就迟到了，现在看着也要耽误回去的时间，所以也没什么关系了。”

“谢谢。”香椎再次道谢。

没过多久，服务生从远处捧来两杯香气四溢的咖啡向他们走来，礼貌地打了声招呼后，便轻轻将咖啡放下，“请慢用。”

她先拿起了面前的咖啡啜了一口，不知为何加进了奶泡的咖啡，苦涩中带着微甜，甘美的滋味弥漫在舌尖，如同爱恋的感觉一样，却叫人心头一紧。

汤川也跟着喝了一小口，接着她听见他给出了这么一句评价：

“果然还是速溶咖啡比较好喝。”

“可是很久以前，实验室弥漫的却都是手磨咖啡的味道，你还记得吗？”

听到手磨咖啡这个词从她口中说出来，汤川下意识睁大了眼看着她，瞳中闪过一丝诧异，然而很快又恢复原样。

“你记得？”

他知道，她说的是当年宫本樱在实验室里，时常自己磨咖啡豆煮咖啡的事。

“虽然只有幸喝过一次，可我怎么可能会忘记。”

汤川看见她露出自嘲的笑，尔后他听到了一声杯与碟之间互相碰击而产生的清脆的声音。香椎将咖啡杯放下，深呼吸了一下，顿了顿打算切入正题。

“汤川前辈，你不可能不知道我回日本接近你的唯一目的吧？”

汤川不置可否地抿嘴笑了笑，又叹了一声。

“唯一目的？你指借论文集的事？……宫本？”

香椎想要的那本论文集，实际上并不是汤川的，是当年宫本樱离开实验室、离开帝都时偷偷留在他那里的。只不过这么多年过去，汤川即便知道这本论文集的存在，但他从未打开过，直到最近香椎打电话问他借书。

“虽然一开始听见隔壁佐佐木教授说你终于打算从外国回来帝都时，我确实有些惊讶，但后来你打来电话开口问起了论文集，我大概也想明白了。”

“既然如此，你为什么还要装作什么都不知道……借我书，好给我机会让我靠近你？”

“香椎，对我而言，如今那只是一本普通的论文集而已。”

学生时代的香椎安芸喜欢的人是宫本樱。而学生时代的宫本樱，她的恋人却是学生时代的汤川学。

命运弄人，从何开始？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说到“恨”的时候，汤川的眼神只是暗淡下来，一种莫名的伤感开始被抽丝剥茧继而漫上脑海，让他不由得闭上眼睛希望阻止自己去寻根问底。

“其实，当年宫本前辈失踪的时候，我是真的恨透你了，汤川学。”

她的语气全然不同于刚才，像是换了一个人似的，他和她之间的气氛一下子严肃起来，温度骤降至冰点。

就算知道宫本樱哪怕不喜欢汤川学也不会爱上香椎安芸，但她依然不可抑止地爱上这个近在眼前却远得永远碰触不到的人。因为她永远忘不了，那时候在磅礴大雨中找到离家出走的宫本樱，看着她一个人哭得撕心裂肺，自己也心如刀割。

可她始终没办法代替宫本心上的汤川，站在宫本的身边陪着她。于是，大雨停了过后，所有泪水全部蒸发得一干二净，了无痕迹。

直到后来有一天，她知道那夜过后汤川依然没有答应宫本，最后是宫本自己一个人去了国外，彻底和日本认识的所有人断了联系之后，她从未有那么后悔过，后悔自己始终不曾朝她踏出那一步。

当她四散的视线再次聚集在对面的这位身穿西装三件套的男人身上时，她一点也不想再有所退让。

然而，被她如此注视着的汤川，此刻却没有感觉到任何反感。说到“恨”的时候，汤川的眼神只是暗淡下来，一种莫名的伤感开始被抽丝剥茧继而漫上脑海，让他不由得闭上眼睛希望阻止自己去寻根问底。

“你真的……这么多年来一直都在恨我吗？”

没有立即回答汤川的问话，香椎扭过头看了看外面街上的人来人往，与这里几乎静止的时间不同，街外的车水马龙提醒着她自己已经没办法再停止不前了。

“是啊，我恨你……就像恨我自己……”

她一个字一个字地说着，但始终还是无法平静的叙述，到最后只好戏谑一样的苦笑着。从嫉妒到同情，再从同情转变成了恨，至今依然持续着——这种死循环一样的感情。

“我知道这么多年过去，宫本前辈既然离开了便不会再回来，想要找到她再见她一面大概已经很难了……我知道的……”

说着说着，她当着他的面把要寄的信拆开，倒出了那张从论文集里发现的照片放到他面前，自己早已泣不成声。

这张照片，是当年宫本拉着汤川一起去赏樱花的时候，在路上拉住路过的香椎替他们拿着相机拍下的。也正是因为这张照片，她认识了宫本，也知道了汤川。

“如果我还能回到那一天，我真的很想站在你面前骂你，为什么要放开她的手……”

为什么不抓住她的手——她同样也想这么骂自己。

哪怕后来自己一个人在国外发了疯似的寻找了很多年，几乎找遍了所有她认为宫本樱会去的地方，结果还是找不到那人的踪影。

这些年来，唯一得到的关于她的消息，是几年前香椎在英国听闻有位出身日本的新晋珠宝设计师SAKURA.M的第一次获奖作品要拍卖，于是抱着唯一的希望赶到拍卖所寻找她的痕迹。

最后还是没能见到宫本樱，但她还是拍下了那对戒指，留作念想。

果然，捕风捉影，错过一次便终不可得。

“我知道的……只是我不肯死心而已。”

看着她哭得越发不可收拾，汤川欲言又止，有些不知所措，最后只好递过去手帕，放在她的面前。

“虽然不知道为什么你会觉得直到今日我还和宫本有联系。可是，香椎，我终究没办法代替宫本告诉你你想要知道的事。”

“为什么……”

“就像我没办法阻止你恨我一样，我也已经没办法得知当年宫本离开日本之后一个人经历了什么，因为这些从来都不是我说了算的，都是她自己的选择。”

既然一切已经发生，就不会再妄想可以时光倒流。

汤川顿了顿，接着说：

“我们或许真的很像，所以我们下意识为对方选择自己认为最好的，为自己选择最想要的，只不过无论是‘最好的’还是‘最想要的’，结果都是忠于自己而已。在这场猜谜游戏的最后，我们两个都是输家，所以我们必须分开，没有原因。”

“那内海小姐呢？”香椎实在想不明白，“你不也还是在和她玩着猜谜游戏吗，这又算是什么……”

听见她毫无征兆地提起内海的名字时，汤川有些出乎意料地愣了一会儿，他没想到不过是上次在实验室偶然的一次碰面，甚至他都没解释什么，香椎却把她的名字都记住了。

“内海？”

他对她摇了摇头，露出苦笑。

“我不知道你是不是误会了什么，但硬要拿内海来说的话，比起我和宫本每天都希望对方成为怎样的人，把自己的希望变成别人的负担，她倒是很放任自由，直觉想到什么就是什么。我说过，和她成为朋友不是坏事。”

“你这样做……你以为你就能忘得了她吗？”

“我不知道为什么必须要忘记。”

他的语气那般理直气壮，顿了顿接着说完：

“抱歉，也许你是想从我身上找到能够原谅你自己的方法，或者是能够忘记‘宫本’的解药，可本来我们之中就没有人愿意成为囚鸟，哪怕只是把过去无用的自己禁锢在记忆的深处，宫本也是这么想的吧。”

在听完汤川的陈述后，香椎的表情先是从愕然转变为恍然大悟，之后褪去了原来质问他时的一脸咄咄逼人，样子一如最初相遇时那样，嘴角的轻笑隐约透露出一丝黯然伤神。

“仅此而已？”

“还有，所有的过去都是有存在意义的，所以你才会成为现在的你，我才会成为如今的我。而人和人之间无论是选择在一起还是分开，不过是一件自然的事，不会有什么例外。”

——真不愧是汤川学副教授，果然早就已经不是当年那个学生汤川学了。

香椎顿时间觉得选择今天这个时候坐到他面前找茬，真是一个相当错误的选择——自己还扭到脚，一副狼狈不堪的样子。

“你也有试过把你的这些大道理对着内海薰说过吗？”她像是明知故问一样调侃他。

“不。”汤川又笑了，“她不需要我说这些，即便我什么都不说，她也时常会给我带来从未有过的惊喜，那是我过去无法触及却极其向往的日子。”

言罢，汤川喝下最后一口咖啡，放下了杯子，拿出了一张纸币压在了杯子底下，起身准备离开。

“最近我一直断断续续想起当年的事，隐隐约约感觉她好像要回来一样。可能是错觉吧，但如果有机会再见到她……也对，如果她还愿意见我的话，我也想听一下她亲自讲讲这些年发生的事。”

香椎知道这场谈话已经结束了，她不可能再将这个话题延续下去，于是也支起身，拿上自己的东西，准备打道回府和朋友汇合，为这场不算是有结果的讨论画上句点。经过刚才一段时间的休息后，脚踝已经不再疼痛得厉害，她应该勉强可以自己一个人走的。

“论文集里的照片还是还给你吧，是你的东西，终究也还是你的东西，我带不走。”

“你不打算继续找了？”汤川收起桌上的照片，问她。

“我没有说过我会放弃啊。”香椎朝他摇了摇头，不置可否地弯起嘴角笑了笑，“汤川前辈，在真正原谅我自己之前，我应该没有那么早放弃的。”

——可故事结束之后，曾经故事里的主角们再发生些什么，怕是也已经与场外的读者无关了。

在香椎迈开步离开前，汤川又伸手拦住她，示意她稍等一会儿。香椎本以为他还有什么话要说，没想到他却特地走到路边拦下了一辆出租车，俯身简单和司机交代几句之后，招呼她过去，为她开了车门送她上车。

“脚扭了还是不要走回去了，要去哪里你直接和司机说，车费我已经先付了，有多的话之后你送去我实验室就行。”

“前辈……”

看着她坐进车里，汤川正要为她关上门，就在门关上前的一瞬间，她一把按住了汤川扶在门把上的手，叫住他：

“前辈，如果你想找内海小姐的话，我刚刚一个小时前在公立医院见到她。”

——内海在医院？

汤川突然想起了那天晚上和内海在大雨中相遇的事。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 习惯性地勉强自己，和勉强自己去习惯，你是哪一种？

今天的医院真是分外的人多，长得根本没办法看到头的队伍很显然已经没办法再多挤一个人了。内海只好先把自己的名字登记好，然后静静地坐在走廊尽头等候区的长椅上，低垂着头闭目休息，等待着护士喊到自己的名字。

“果然这段时间感冒的人真不是一般的多。”

内海若有若无地念了一句。就这样坐下，也不知道要等多久，她索性掏出了手机，打开了通讯录，却发现没有一个名字的出现可以让她看见一点打发时间的希望。

“关键时候还是要靠自己，‘靠别人’这种想法很不实际。”她想起了汤川曾对她说过的这句话。

当时自己明明还毫不犹豫地反驳过——

“就是因为这样，所以老师才会越来越孤独，看看老师的朋友除了草薙前辈和……”没有，真的没有，真的数不出几个了，内海心想。

“等等，你这样下结论根本一点根据都没有。”

“怎么就没根据了？”

“说到朋友的话，首先是‘朋友’的定义很广，比如说学生们是我的朋友，栗林也可以算是我的朋友，系里面其他我所认识的教授也可以是我的朋友。物质上的东西也可以归纳入‘朋友’，比如说我会当我喜欢的东西是朋友，而且……”

汤川还想继续解释下去，但内海发誓绝对不能让他如愿。

“好了好了，老师可以不用说下去了，我知道了。”她赶紧打断他的话，“你这么说的话，世界上只要是你认识的人，只要是你喜欢的东西，都可以算是你的朋友了吧？”

“可以这么说。”

汤川会心一笑，接着回到电脑前继续他的工作。

“怎么可以这样……朋友要不是真心朋友的话，那还能算是朋友吗？”

说着话的时候，她承认自己也许是为了逞一时口舌之快，没想到自己的想法原来才是最天真的。现在安静下来想，其实现实中又能遇到多少个所谓的真心朋友呢？

——即便是朋友，也会有欺骗，也会存在不信任啊。

“那……干脆，不做朋友？”

要是那天自己没有加班，要是那天自己不是不见了伞，要是那天自己没开车回家……现在的自己，是不是又会有个完全不同的后来？

至少不会感冒成这个样子，啊嚏！——隔着口罩觉得自己打个喷嚏也很要命。

“还要那么热情地请他上来自己家坐，当初直接帮他叫一部出租车送他回去不就好了。”简直多此一举，内海想。

她停下手上本来打算按下号码的动作，叹了一口气，重新把手机合上收好。

“对，多此一举了。”她不小心把想法说漏嘴。

“你说，多此一举？”

不知道从哪里冒出来一句话，熟识的声音突然在她的身后响起，把她实实在在地吓了一大跳。

“啊？！”内海立即条件反射般猛地朝身后扭过头去。

就在她身后不到半米的地方，汤川正站在那里饶有兴味地望着她，手上还拿着一袋新买的速溶咖啡，在医院里来来往往的人中显得特别突兀。

——打算来医院喝咖啡吗？

内海的脑子里突然冒出了奇怪的念头，看老师的样子也不像是自己来看病的，要说是探望别人也太过牵强了，拿着一袋咖啡算是什么？

“汤川老师，你在这里干什么？”

“我也想问，你这么多天不见人，是身体不舒服了？”

汤川说得那般理所当然，完全不为会在这里遇到她而感到意外，就像预先已经知道了一样。这不禁让内海觉得，这家伙出现在这里果然不是偶然。

“……我不见人那是因为我真的很忙好吗？”

内海边说着边把戴在脸上的口罩拉紧。说这话的时候，天知道她心虚得都快把紧张全写在脸上。

“真的很忙？”

汤川露出了似笑非笑的表情，眼神里流露出从未有过的温柔。

可内海一点都放松不下来，一惊一乍的表现像是一只见到大灰狼的兔子正紧张得蹦蹦跳。

“老师你千万别……不是，老师你到底为什么会出现在这里？！你不用回去上课的吗……”

“难道你能出现在这里我就不能出现在这里吗，这里是公众地方吧。”

“不，你千万千万别靠近我！”

汤川完全不打算理会内海怎么对他吼，依然旁若无人地一步步往她那边逼近。

“可是……可是！喂！”

也就两三步的距离，他瞄准了她旁边的空座一眨眼就坐下了。

“老师！”

就在他坐下的瞬间，内海立即起身往旁边弹开。

“你难道以为我对你有不轨企图吗？”汤川看着她的举动有些哭笑不得。

“……是我怕感冒会传染给老师你啦，所以你还是别靠我太近。”

内海拼命地摇着头，手还举高高阻隔在她和他之间，极力想要和他划清界线。

“我的抵抗力没有你想象中弱，不至于稍微和你说几句话就会被传染，是你的抵抗力太弱了，所以才……”

“行了……唉，老师你每次这么说我就没法抵抗，你说得对，是我抵抗力太弱了。”

明明那天是大家一起淋雨的，为什么我会感冒而老师你就一点儿事都没呢？上天可真不公平。

内海突然坏心眼起来，很想看到他生病的样子到底是怎么样。到那个时候，他是不是还会像现在这样唠唠叨叨说个不停，嘴硬得不行。

“算了，老师你既然不是来看病的就快点回去吧，栗林先生在到处找你哦。今天早上还打过电话来问我了，我就说怎么问你的行踪会问到我这里呢。”

“我知道。”汤川很淡定地答。

“你知道？那你怎么还不回去？”

“今天早上起晚了，想起来实验室没咖啡又去买了，就这样。”说罢他还拎起那袋咖啡在她面前晃了晃。

“哈？”内海要被他逗笑了，“这是什么理由？老师居然也会睡懒觉？可这不是理由吧，怎么突然间像个小孩子一样啊……”

“有规定说过周末是不允许人睡懒觉的吗？”

“好像没有，不过……”

——不过，真的拿你一点办法都没有。

这个时间点医院里来来往往的人一点也没有减少，反而随着时间推移越来越多。看着坐在凳子上巍然不动完全没有要走的意思的汤川，内海终于冷静下来，把心一横，还是悄悄地坐回到原来的位置上，恢复到最开始乖乖候诊的样子。

他俩并排坐着，像是突然来了默契，谁也不再挑起任何话题，空气安静得连时间的流逝都近乎停止。

“好困……”

过了一会儿，内海张嘴打了个大大的哈欠，刚才说着笑着也全然忘记了自己感冒得整个人虚得都快飘起来了，现在突然静下来，才发现给大脑的麻醉作用早就过了，困得不行。

“好想睡觉，头好晕……抱歉，老师可以借个肩膀给我挨着睡一会儿吗？”

话音刚落，内海已经把自己的头靠在了汤川宽厚的肩上。汤川霎时间像大脑短路了一样，思维完全没跟上反应的动作，只好定在那里一动不敢动。

就让她这么睡过去？汤川其实很想叫醒她，在这里睡着可要着凉的。

舒服得闭上眼就再也不想睁开的内海，脸上露出从没有过的放松状态。平日在他面前习惯了把自己神经绷得紧紧的，一点也不让自己松懈下来，现在倒是开始变回最纯粹的模样，毫无戒备。

——恬静地笑着，闭上那双进入工作状态就充满警惕的猫眼，如同靠在全世界最舒服的软垫上，像个吃到了最心爱的糖果的孩子一样，开心得不得了。

“下次你想找人陪你的话，就……”

汤川轻轻地对靠在他肩上的她说着，没说完，想着她睡着了应该听不见，最后还是作罢了。

他还是不忍心打扰此刻难得的宁静。

护士拿着候诊名单在走廊上喊了一个又一个名字，被叫到的人自然是马上反应过来进去看诊。当第二十一个名字被喊出来的时候，全场竟然无人应答。

“内海薰。”

“内海薰。”

“内海薰在吗？”

第三遍依然无人应答，护士只好拿起笔把候诊名单上的“内海薰”一笔划去，接着继续喊下一个名字。

谁知道这位被喊到名字的人此时正倒头睡得多么熟，如果继续放任，她大概是真的能睡到第二天天亮的。累成这个样子，也怪不得会感冒了。

——习惯性地勉强自己，和勉强自己去习惯，你是哪一种？

为了工作就可以不顾一切，即使是累坏了自己也没关系吗？

昨天半夜，好久没露过脸的老朋友草薙俊平突然给他打来了一通“告状”电话。

本来汤川已经是淋着雨回到家的，想着到家终于可以不被打扰安心睡上一觉，却发现自己无论如何也闭不上眼，更不用说哪会想到大半夜还有人专门来扰人清梦的。

“草薙，你知不知道现在几点？”

没等打电话来的人开口说第一句话，汤川劈头就对着电话另一边说。

“偶尔晚点睡又不会怎样，而且明天是周末啊。难为我才下班回到家，虽然回家的路上见到新开的居酒屋又去喝了一杯当做是庆功会……你就稍微体谅一下我这位为市民们尽心尽力工作的好警察吧。”

说罢草薙居然还打了一声嗝，很显然他喝酒喝得一点不少，搞不好现在还是在醉酒状态中。

“既然是去了居酒屋才回来，就不应该是‘才’下班回来，你的话存在很大的矛盾，所以废话少说，你是有事要找我？”汤川不耐烦地回了句，试图让他长话短说。

“听你还能说出这么有道理的话，看来你也很清醒呀？没睡着？为了谁？”

“没为了谁……所以草薙警官你酒醒了吗，可以说句正常话？”

汤川一如既往的不客气，不过草薙也不在意了，反正也没什么结果。

“本来是想约你出来再聊的，不过好不巧今天下雨了。上次的案件已经破了，内海很大功劳啊，也谢谢你啦。”

“为什么要谢我，最近我都没有帮你们查案，你说的案件我根本没有参与。”

汤川说出了一句令草薙意想不到的话。在那个前段时间困扰警视厅很久的案子终于被内海侦破时，他还以为内海肯定有从汤川那里得到了什么有用的信息，所以才成功把案子终结的。

“但我都看见内海上班时候特地去帝都找你了，难道不是这回事吗？”

“……”

草薙的话让汤川想起了前些天内海出现在他实验室门口，之后又莫名其妙自己跑掉的那一幕。他总不能告诉草薙自己没见过内海，但他也不知道应该怎样跟草薙解释才好。

见汤川没有回答，草薙越来越来劲地接着说：

“那内海还真是了不起啊，如果你没帮她的话，她竟然敢一个人闯进屋里把疑犯生擒回来。她冲进去的时候把在警署候命的我们都吓死了好吗，毕竟那个疑犯第一次和我们对峙的时候可是连刀都拿出来了，所以那天晚上我们还真担心她会应付不了。”

“那她之后怎样了？”汤川紧接着追问。

“也没怎么样，本来想让她休息几天，可她非要继续工作，听说还把工作揽回家里做了，我真没辙啊，她这么拼命是不是想明年就调到本厅来。”

“我知道了。”汤川恍然大悟。

“你知道了？你又知道了什么？”草薙却听得一头雾水。

那天汤川去到内海家时，看到屋里的一片惨况以及桌上堆积如山的文件，任谁都能想到她到底忙到什么程度。

他问她：“忙什么？最近很多新案件？”

“嗯，不过还请老师别在意。最近你也很忙吧，放心我会尽量不找老师帮忙的，我已经深刻反省过了。”

内海摇了摇头，笑着说，显得很抱歉的样子。

“为什么？”

“为什么……就是觉得一直以来太过依赖你了，总之已经不想再麻烦你了，我是警察，案件什么的本来也该是由我自己解决的。”

她有意不告诉他这次自己负责的案件有很大的危险性，也许她是不想他陪她一起冒险。她当着他的面，始终没把真正的原因说出口。

那些憋在心底里的话，最后只能由一个人独自承受，无法分享。

许久，听话筒那边只剩下微弱的呼吸声，草薙皱着眉头心想不对劲，主动打破沉默：

“喂，想什么呢，怎么这么久也不说话，是不是内海出什么事了？”

“没有……我也不知道，她最近怎么了？”

“我以为你会比我清楚啊，你见她的次数搞不好比我见她还多。”

“她又不是我的学生，你才是他的前辈吧。”汤川反驳道。

草薙几乎要翻白眼了，心想这家伙怎么想关心人都不肯直接一点：

“你问我我也不知道啊，要是工作上的事我还可以回答你，但内海私人的事我可管不着。你想知道就直接问她本人好了，你们不是朋友？还是说已经不是朋友是男……”

“关心朋友和想知道别人的近况是两回事。”汤川把话抢过来让他闭嘴。

“就知道你会这么说……算了算了，我想内海这些天是真的累坏了，你还是好好替我劝劝她，老实点休几天假吧。你不是也经常劝我，刑警这工作忙起来可是会慢慢令人丧失理智的。”

“等等，你今天特地打过来不会只是想和我说内海的事吧？”

“当然不是。”草薙说得十分有理，“不过……现在都很晚了，我不是有意要吵你睡觉啦，想跟你道谢，还是改天约去酒吧喝一杯吧，就这样。”

没等汤川挂线，草薙已经按下了按键主动挂断了电话。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果说因为他的手实在太过温暖，所以让她没有办法挣脱开，这样的理由也实在是太过鬼扯了。

待内海自然醒过来的时候，已经是深夜一点。医院里人来人往的场面早已经过去，除了剩下的值班医务人员和寥寥几位看急诊的病人外，就只有她和被她靠着靠得半边手臂都酸了的汤川而已。

“抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉……”

看病没有看成，被汤川从医院里拎着出来后，内海就一直不停地向他道歉。

她不知道，一边走着一边自己给自己揉肩的汤川看见她这副快要哭的样子，非但没怪她，心里反而觉得很有趣。

“汤川老师……”

你就不能给点反应吗？！内海觉得再这样下去，过一会儿自己很可能会气成鼓气的河豚。

但汤川没管这么多，像是故意一样，还要特地加快脚步走在她前头，就算是真的笑出来也不让她看到。

能让他觉得快乐的事绝无仅有。很有趣，不是吗？

内海甚至不知道汤川用了何种方法知道她的车停在哪里。只见汤川驾轻就熟地绕圈子在医院停车场里找到了那辆属于她的车，然后突然停下脚步转身面朝她就这么站定在车前赖着不走了。

这让脑子里还在想别的事情的她来不及刹车，猝不及防华丽丽地撞进了他的怀里。

有那么一段时间，或许只是几秒钟，他们维持着相互拥抱的姿势在车前面突兀地站着。幸而此刻停车场里没有其他人走过，否则那绝对是一个百口莫辩的暧昧场景。

谁还记得前些天她还为了他爽约的事气得不想理他？她甚至没搞懂自己为什么没有第一时间弹开，眷恋着这种爱情电视剧里才会出现的拥抱——尤其是看起来他们谁都没打算先离开。

上一次发生这种事，是在平安夜那天，汤川把那个能够炸掉半个东京的炸弹成功拆除，把她救了出来，于是她哭得稀里哗啦，而他很大方地借了一个拥抱安慰吓坏了的她。

“老师……”

“你不打算回家的话，我倒是不会阻止你，或者说你想继续这么待着也行。”

“啊嚏！”他刚说完，内海就忍不住又打了一个喷嚏。

“……”

汤川没辙地叹着气，然后轻轻推开了怀里的她，让她自己站好，然后朝她摊开手掌扬了扬。

“车钥匙给我，我替你开车送你回去。”

可内海听了他这话整个人呆住了，睁大眼眨巴眨巴看着他，目瞪口呆。

“不对吧……老师你会开车的吗？你居然会开车……”

“内海，‘我平时不开车’和‘我有驾照’这两件事并不冲突。”

汤川托了托眼镜，说得很认真，一点不像是跟她开玩笑。

“骗人的吧？！那老师你到底有多久没有开过车！”

她慌慌张张地从自己包里掏出车钥匙，说时迟那时快，就在自己打开车门的那瞬间，赶在汤川上车前缩进驾驶座上，一点机会都不打算给他留。

不知道为什么，见她这种反应，汤川这回倒是没打算为自己再辩驳一下，也没打算和她抢了。既然她还是要自己开车，他也不拦着，不慌不忙地走到了另一侧，很安静地坐到了副驾驶座上。

“那你直接开车回你自己家就可以了，我会在你家楼下下车然后自己回去的。”

“不要，我要先送你回去。”

内海看也没看他一眼，不打算听他的，说得很倔，一把拧了车钥匙启动汽车。

“直接开车回你自己家可以了。”汤川再把刚才的话重复了一遍，“不要闹，早点回去休息。”

“不……”

“开车吧。”汤川指着前方。

“不要。”

内海只一句就反驳了他的话：

“……我不能理解，为什么老师你总能这么理所当然地认为，别人会一直听你的话去做你希望的事。”

汤川突然愣住了，扭过头难以置信地望着她，那表情十足像自己做错了就要被打，却始终不知道自己为什么做错的小孩子一样。

然而内海却无视他的反应，索性破罐子摔破，自顾自地说下去：

“你就从来没有理解过别人的心情……说我不能理解，老师你才是，你为什么不把我一个人丢在医院里然后自己走啊，为什么坐上我的车还说什么让我把自己送回家，把你丢路边让你自己回去就好，你是笨蛋吗？”

终于是忍无可忍要在他面前一次把旧帐都算清了。

“所以你很生气？你不高兴？”汤川顺势问，“那你还有什么觉得不满的吗？”

“有！超级多！”内海想也不想就冲口而出，“上次你什么都没说就爽约了，实际上老师你在撒谎。”

“还有呢？”

“老师你分明有在气我整天找你查案耽误你工作，草薙前辈在庆功会那天都跟我说了。”

“我没有。”

这个草薙喝醉酒都对自己后辈说了什么乱七八糟的东西，汤川默默扶额。

“可我要是自己能够做到的话，其实我一点也不想麻烦你，我只想要靠自己啊……谁要找你帮忙……”

她说着说着，汤川越发觉得她的声音不对劲，那一点都不像是生气的腔调，不如说像是快要委屈得哭出来的样子。

直到这时候，他终于有那么一点理解，其实自刚才从医院出来开始，她一点点积累起来的异样表现都不是一时兴起。正如草薙跟他说的一样，这段时间以来工作的巨大压力大概只差一毫米就能把她压垮，不仅是身体，心理也是。

“差劲透了……就连今天我是来医院是看病的，为什么轮到我看病的时候还睡得像猪一样，老师你就不能帮忙提醒我一下吗……”

“我不是故意的。”

真的想叫醒你，只是不知道怎么叫比较好，汤川想。

“你要是故意也好啊……有时候觉得你什么都不做这算是什么……”

汤川学真是世界第一大笨蛋——内海已经把这句在心里重复了有一百遍。

“要是你真的不开车，也行，我们都不开了，我带你走路回去吧。”

语毕，汤川二话不说打开了车门先自己下了车，之后绕到内海那边替她把车门打开，伸手进去帮她解开安全带抱了她出来。

还没搞清楚什么状况的内海，只好任由他把自己抱下车，甚至连车钥匙都没来得及拔下来，车门就直接被他顺手一关，防盗器一按，直接上锁。

“等等！我的包还有手机都在车上啊！”

内海挣扎着朝自己的车大喊，却被汤川拉着手拖着离自己的车越走越远。

“没关系，反正我的咖啡也忘在医院里了，你的车放在这里一晚上也不会怎样的，明天再来开走就好。”

好个鬼！怎么可以这样？！内海再次被汤川的想法打败。

“你家里的钥匙呢？”

“在口袋里……”

“那就可以了，走吧。”

汤川的脸上竟然露出了恶作剧般的笑容。拖着她走了几步之后也许是感受到她在和他暗地里较劲，于是他改为牵着她的手，放慢脚步好让她能跟上自己。

如果说因为他的手实在太过温暖，所以让她没有办法挣脱开，这样的理由也实在是太过鬼扯了。

认命吧，你今天倒霉透了，内海薰。

谁叫你偏偏遇上他呢？

深夜时分的街上繁华依旧，来来往往的汽车追着霓虹灯光延伸的路线飞速穿梭于道路中，路两旁偶尔能看到牵着手的年轻情侣在夜色中肆无忌惮地嬉笑亲吻，一切比白天还要随心所欲——在今夜之前，内海竟然从不知道自己周围的夜会是这个样子。

这根本不是别人口中会寂寞的夜晚，若说这其实并非真正的夜深也不为过，除了有人偷偷把太阳换成月亮外，没有破绽。

“真好呢……”

她本想抬手把远处高悬的明月指给汤川看，却突然想起来自己从医院一路走过来一直都被汤川牵着手，在彼此都心照不宣的情况下，他们竟然就维持着这个状态走了快有一个小时。

——就像……恋人一样。

内海的脑袋里无端冒出了一个绝对不应该有的想法。可下一秒她立马察觉到不对劲，“啊，我都在想些什么……”

“什么？”

汤川听到她在自己身后自言自语地说着一些他完全听不明白的话，回头望了她一下，发现她的注意力完全不在路上，不知道跑到哪里去。他怀疑要不是他牵着她走，估计她还能走着走着冲出马路外了。

“还是身体不舒服？要不现在走回去医院找医生看看？”

“没……没什么……”

内海有些尴尬地笑了笑，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样凶。她自己都觉得，自己该不会是还在发烧，烧坏脑了吧？赶紧伸出另外一只空出来的手摸了摸额头——半点事都没有。

好奇怪，脸好烫。

不知不觉，他和她也终于是走到了最后一个红绿灯的位置了。

“过了红绿灯就到我家了，老师还是……”

内海本想对汤川说“你还是在这里停下来打车回去吧”，不然进了小路就很难打车了。但她才刚张开嘴，话还没说完，转过头来无意中就看见了汤川身后背景里的那个橱窗——Memories Gift。

她瞬间改口，惊异地指着橱窗那边对汤川喊了起来：

“啊，我想起来了！我想去叫‘Memories Gift’的礼品店看看！”

“你又在说什么？”

还有礼品店半夜这个点会营业？汤川看着她坚定不移的神色不禁皱起了眉头，想了想还是叹着气投降，极力忍住了想立即敲开她脑袋看看里面的构造的冲动，最终还是顺着她指的方向望了过去。

映在他的视线里的，是一个诺大的玻璃橱窗散发着暖黄色的光，里面摆放着各种千奇百怪的他所不知道的——有人却很喜欢的可爱的小东西。

也不过是多看了一会儿，看得有些入神的他稍微松开了手，内海立即找准机会从他手中溜走。他看见她欢腾得像个小孩一样，直奔到橱窗前，趴在玻璃上目不转睛地看着，眼睛都快发光。

汤川在它们面前，完全比不过，彻底被她无视了。

“这个，这个，还有这个……全部都好可爱！”

他还是第一次见到她能笑得这么开心，和刚才从医院出来有些郁闷的她判若两人。

“老师你也过来看看啊，真的好漂亮！”

“……嗯。”

他应了她一声，也没说别的，没扫她的兴致，顺从地走过去她身边站着。在她专注于自己喜欢的东西时，他却专注于她一个人，静静地看着她。

他突然觉得，自己其实还不曾足够了解眼前这个人。

她望着一橱窗琳琅满目的饰品，心思显然已经牢牢地被它们抓住了。她转过头来，睁着亮晶晶的猫眼眨巴眨巴抬头看向站在自己身边的人：

“汤川老师——”她特意拖长了尾音唤了他一声。

“想看就进去看吧，我们不赶时间。”

汤川承认自己有出乎意料地愣过一秒，但很快又回过神来，维持着固有的冷静允了她。

真拿你没办法，其实他心里是想这么说的。

“那就麻烦老师在外面等一下啦。”内海露出愉悦的笑容，举起手在半空中比划，“很快的，就一会儿……”

“等等，为什么我要在外面等？”汤川拦住了正要拉门进去的内海问，“我呢？”

“老师你大概对这些没兴趣吧？我觉得你根本不喜欢这些啊，虽然知道你一个人站在外面可能有点尴尬，但我绝对不会让老师等太久的！”

因为，真的超抱歉，这都不是你喜欢的电车、物理学或者美人，内海在心里吐槽。

“我从来都没有说过不喜欢这些。”

你到底是怎么下的结论？汤川无奈地瞥了她一眼：

“不喜欢不代表没兴趣，你怎么能把‘喜欢’和‘兴趣’这两样本质上完全不同的东西混为一谈。”

“但你也从来没说过喜欢啊。”内海继续自圆其说，有些得意地回敬他一眼，“亲口承认自己喜欢什么也不是难以启齿的事吧。”

汤川顿时语塞，抿了抿嘴想说什么却说不出来。

于是内海的脸上露出了属于胜利的笑容，看来打败汤川老师的记录上面又可以增加一划了。

“那我进去啦。”说完她伸手想把玻璃门拉开。

然而就在她的手碰触到门的一瞬间，门突然从里面被推开了。

“啊呀，两位是要进来店里看一看吗？”

从店里出来的店主人，是位年纪看上去和内海不相上下，面容姣好，栗色长直发披肩戴着圆框眼镜的知性女性。她正有些意外地打量着出现在门口的他们，惊讶这个深夜时分居然还会出现客人。

“本来是要打烊了的，不过两位如果想进来看看，那就不要客气请进吧。”

热情地招呼两人进入店内后，店主回到柜台重新把关了一半的室内灯光打开，整个店面顿时恢复灯火通明的模样，映照着摆放在木架子上水晶饰品熠熠生辉。

“随便看看，或许能找到你们喜欢的。”

说完又顺手把另一侧橱窗的小照射灯也打开，彩虹色的光斑散布在四周，有些晃眼却又叫人眼前一亮。

“啊！是这个了！”

发现心仪的目标后，内海快步走到橱窗前，隔着玻璃兴奋地指着里面的某样饰品，转过头来惊喜地向店主小姐问道：

“在那对小熊的手腕上戴着的，是戒指吗？”

听到“戒指”二字时，原本还在漫无目的四处看的汤川也不禁回过头去，瞄了一眼内海所指着的方向。

橱窗里的布置确实别出心裁，可见店主人对经营这家小小的礼品店很是用心。但更引人注目的应该是摆放在橱窗中央玫红色心形盒子里的一对棕色小熊，它们周身被纯白的羽毛簇拥着，相互牢牢地牵着手像缔结誓言一样。

指环成为了它们戴在手上的小手镯，这非但不显得突兀，反而很自然。

“很可爱也很特别，对吧？”

店主走到她身边，特地为她解说起这对戒指的来由——

“这对戒指……是我两、三年前去巴黎的时候，碰巧遇上一场珠宝展览会，在展览会的拍卖场上买回来的。听说设计师本人也是日本人，还和我一样是帝都大学毕业的，这戒指是她参加设计大赛获奖的作品，所以我才有了‘一定要买下来’的想法。”

“帝都大学毕业的？那可真是凑巧呢，是吧，老师？”内海朝汤川使了个眼色说道。

“诶？客人您也是从帝都毕业的吗？”

“嗯，我是帝都大学的毕业生，现在物理系的副教授汤川学，幸会。”

“幸会，那我和汤川先生也算是校友了呢。”店主小姐对汤川笑了笑，“说起来……我记得那位设计师小姐好像是叫‘SAKURA . M’吧，不知道汤川先生听说过没有？在巴黎能得奖的设计师那也算是有些名气的。”

“SAKURA……是樱花的‘樱’吗？”内海突然插了一句话问道，“和这戒指上面的图案一样，都是樱花呢，真漂亮。”

“大概是吧，不过设计师的真名我也不得而知。”

“是个美人？”

汤川不假思索地问，这让店主稍微愣了一下。

“应该……是个美人吧？”店主不置可否地微笑，“为什么要这么问？汤川先生有印象？”

“不，只是随口问问而已。”

汤川这么答道，没想到却招来了内海有些微妙的怨念眼神，于是他索性别过脸，没再说什么，无意中又看见挂在墙上的水晶钟的时针正指着数字2，看来时间已经不早了。

店主似乎也意识到同样的一件事，悄悄抿嘴笑了：

“我看时间也不早了，两位是真的对这对戒指有兴趣吗？不然的话我就要……”

“啊，麻烦再等一等！”

内海连忙喊住要关灯打烊的店主：

“我喜欢这对戒指，直接买下来可以吗？”

店主没说什么，听了她的话后，立刻为她取来钥匙开了玻璃柜门，轻轻地将戴在小熊手腕上的两枚戒指褪了下来。

“若你喜欢的话……我和你也算有缘，不如直接送给你如何？”

说完，她便将两枚戒指郑重地交到了内海的手上。

它们在暖黄的灯光下泛着银光，安静地躺在了内海的手心。戒指的设计简约又不失高雅和大气，其中一枚镶着几颗细小的水钻，另一枚则被雕刻上镂空的星星和樱花重叠的图案。

“一枚叫‘Wish’，上面的钻石是按照天琴座的样子镶嵌的，另一枚叫‘Gift’，据说这对戒指能将人指引到自己想要找的人的身边，我一直希望有一天能为这对戒指找到一对最合适的主人，看来今天应该会找对人了。”

店主的语气带着一丝不可抗拒的魅力。

她显然是看出了内海的心思——她是真心喜欢这对戒指的，所谓的“情有独钟”大概就是这么一回事。

“真的吗？！不过……”

内海犹豫了一下，哪怕店主把话说在前面要把戒指送给她，但她其实更想将戒指买下来。只不过想起刚才汤川拉她下车的时候钱包什么的都落在车上，这下可就犯难了。

看着被交到她手上的戒指，此时的汤川却心不在焉地在想别的事情。因为没办法真正确定是否就是自己所想，所以他始终保持着沉默。

他的目光透过玻璃橱窗落到了店外。他看见了街道对面的人行道上，有个似曾相识戴着鸭舌帽的身影，是个长头发的女人。只可惜对方背对着他的视线站着，所以他即便眯起眼极力眺望也看不清对方的样貌。

——恶作剧？

不知道为什么突然在他脑海里一闪而过这个词。

看见她有些为难的神色，店主只是对着她莞尔一笑，转而看向她一旁的汤川，恰好与回过头来的他的目光分毫不差对个正着。

“汤川先生觉得怎样？这对戒指还是很有意思的吧。”

汤川没有直接回答店主的问题，稍稍停顿了一会儿后，他突然伸手拉了拉内海的衣袖，另一只手为她指向了店外面一个莫名其妙的方向：

“内海，我刚刚看见外面有个五六岁的小孩子一个人在路上逛着，好像是迷路了，你要不要出去看看怎么回事。”

“啊？那我赶紧出去看一下。”

说完内海转个身就跑去外面看是什么情况了，也不问什么，对他的话深信不疑。

待内海急急忙忙出去后，店主意味深长地盯着汤川点了点头：

“她好像一点都不怀疑……只要是你对她说的话。”

“如果‘M’就是‘Miyamoto’，宫本樱，我认识她。”

汤川托了托眼镜，随后从自己的钱包里抽出一张卡，递到了店主面前：

“这对戒指我买下了。”

“那你到底是为了宫本呢，还是……被你诓出去的那位小姐？”

店主扬起嘴角饶有兴味地看了店外一眼，手并没有接过他的卡，而是回到柜台将那对戒指放在首饰盒中包装好，重新交到他手上。

“给。这对戒指当做是我送给你们的，因为这是从一开始就说好的。”

“是她这么说的吗？她现在在哪里？”汤川脸色一变，追问道。

“谁知道呢。是你的话，说不定就能解开她留下的谜，如你所愿找到想找的人吧。”

留在回忆里的礼物，是最后的告别，也是新的开始。是对的人永远也错不了，错的人却永远都不会答对。

如果，这就是你的愿望的话。

没让汤川继续问下去，她放在桌面上的手机突然震动了起来。她立即拿起手机接了电话，却发现电话里并没有人说话，只是接通了，然后又迅速地被切断了。

——等的不耐烦了？

她又一次透过玻璃橱窗向街的对面望去。看了一会儿后，再转过头回看汤川时，她已经顺手把自己的手机按下了关机键。

“抱歉，现在时间实在是太晚了。”

她一脸歉意却始终保持若即若离的微笑说着：“你该走了，有人还在等你的。”

“你真的不认识她？”

他不死心地重复问了一遍，只是对方看着他依旧一脸抱歉。

“虽然我们很有缘，不过我真的只是一个普通的卖小玩意儿的人而已。”

“……我知道了。打扰了，谢谢。”

他知道自己就算能再冒昧也不该继续问下去，又一次点头致谢后，他拿上戒指离开了店里，跟上了店外内海的脚步。门铃随着门的合上而响起“哐啷”一声，他和她的身影最终在街头的拐角交汇，尔后又一眨眼消失在穿梭而行的车辆的近光灯灯光里。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看来，今晚是真的走不了了。

待内海和汤川离开后，店主静静地拿起笔，在柜台上面留下了一张便条。随意从店内拿了件饰品把便条压住后，她收拾一下顺道关上了全店的灯，替这家店正式打烊。

——“谢谢。”

便条上除了这句话外，什么都没有。

见到店铺里的灯光终于熄灭，对面人行道的某处阴影里，有个人从暗处徐徐走了出来。她摘下了鸭舌帽，抬起头却冷不防被自己头顶街灯耀眼的光照到了，于是眼睛一下子不适应地眯上，一时半会儿没留意到有人已经靠近自己走到身后来。

从黑暗中走出来的人，正是换上了便装的香椎安芸。

“等很久了？”

突然出现的店主，猝不及防的说话声让香椎实实在在地吓了一大跳，惊得她赶紧回头看自己的身后。

“你什么时候走过来的？等你很久了，我还以为我要被他发现了。”

“被发现倒是没有，不过汤川学应该已经察觉到什么了吧。”

店主对她微笑着，身为香椎的朋友，她从一开始听说这个计划时就觉得聪明如汤川学这样的人，搞不好并不会上当的。

只是她也没料到，他并不如传闻中那样孤高，想不到还有让人意想不到的温柔一面。

“倒是你，把千辛万苦才得到的唯一线索就这样交给他没关系？你不是还在恨汤川学吗？”

但这次香椎没再多作回答，只是安静地走在前面，领着店主一同穿越马路沿着人行道往回走，离店铺越行越远，直至转了个弯，是彻底见不着店了。

她像是已经被谁抽去了所有本来应该有的感情，几不可闻地喃喃：

“本来就不是留给我的答案，而我要是想知道的话，实际上就等于是自己给自己徒增烦恼，作茧自缚。”

只有过去陈旧的回忆，只有人造的假象的话，是不足以在现实中得到幸福的。

——如果这就是你的愿望的话，只要我不再寻根问底，结局彼此是否就能得到解脱了？

汤川随口胡说八道编出来的“迷路小孩子”，内海自然是不会找到的。在四周逛了一圈毫无所获后，她又回到了“Memories Gift”所在的地方，却发现店铺已经打烊，只有汤川一个人站在路灯下等着她。

“店主要打烊了，下次再来吧。”

“嗯，没关系。”

内海的声音听起来倒不像是在失望，只是隐约透出一丝乏力感。尽管如此，她还是努力打起精神来，跟上他的脚步，和他并肩走着，直到了红绿灯前，来往的车流再次止住了他们的脚步。

虽然需要等待的时间很短，但谁都不说话的情形下，三十秒也显得无比漫长。

“怎么突然不说话了，刚才不是心情很好的吗？”

汤川不合时宜地开始没话找话起来，内海听了连忙摆手否认：

“不……不是啊！我心情很好啦，不过……”

“还是很难受吗？”

说罢汤川竟然毫无征兆就伸手捂上了她的额头，一阵异于常人的温热感若有若无地从掌心传来。

“在医院睡了这么久，也出来走了这么久了，还在发烧？”

“不，不是这样的，我……”

内海迟疑着又一次否定了汤川的话，并且下意识向后退了一步，只是下一秒就被他伸手一把拉住，竟然又被拉回了他的身边。

“小心点，站都不能站稳，就不要逞强了。”

“我没有在逞强……”

“你不是说生病的时候身边没有一个人很惨吗？所以现在我不算是人？”

“汤川老师！”

她突然嘟起了嘴抬头瞥了一眼汤川，但看见汤川一脸认真地望着他，并不像是开玩笑捉弄她之后，她又低下头，生气的表情一秒钟也绷不住就没了。

“……就算是朋友，总是这样麻烦你，我也是会不好意思的。”

“找我查案的时候你可不会这么说。”汤川笑了笑，“你现在不讨厌我了？”

她顿时间没好气的又瞥了他一眼：

“老师你在说什么啊，我们是朋友不是吗？难道你不是这么想的，不会吧……”

汤川一笑置之，接着很自然地单手扶着她的肩，在信号灯又一次转为绿灯时，二话不说带着她一起走过斑马线。

直到过了马路，他才放开了她，改成牵着她的手，一路拉着她往自己记得的那个她住的公寓走去。这让她很惊讶，她没想到他还会把这些记在心上。

“你家就在前面不远的地方吧。”他问了句。

“老师，其实你完全可以……”放我一个人自己走的。

“有时候真的想不明白，这种时候就数你的话最多。”

“老师？”

完全不明白现在是什么状况的内海，只能被动的被汤川拉着手跟在他后面走着。但听到他说出这样的一句话时，心里的滋味却已经全然不同了。

要走到目的地，他知道用不了多长时间，因为就在前面不远处，但他却偏偏是莫名地渐行渐慢。

“老师你……以前也有试过这样送别人回家吗？”

“没有，这是第一次，怎么了？”

内海对他露出了苦笑，并且从来没有如此认真地重新审视眼前的这个人。哪怕有一天很想他能够有所改变，但她却无法想象，自己成为了那个让他有所改变的人。

是好？还是坏？

想不出来。

“老师，我买了新的咖啡，你要来我家一起喝一杯再走吗？”

“这么晚了，没关系？”

“是你的话……”她抬头看着他眨了眨眼，“没关系，有个案件一直很想和你一起讨论，虽然案件已经破了，可总觉得那样的作案手法难以让人理解。”

因为这句简单的邀请，最终汤川还是送内海回了家，顺便上了她家坐坐。

幸亏自己之前把钥匙放在衣服口袋里，到家之后，内海赶紧开了门，然后急匆匆连灯都还没开就想冲进去厨房里。最后，还是跟在后头的汤川主动找到了灯的开关，帮她把全屋的灯开了。

“谢谢。你随便坐吧，我现在就去给你冲咖啡。”

明亮的灯光霎时间填满了这个单人公寓，内海利索地把沙发上摊开的文件一股脑拿开，快速整理一轮后，她招呼汤川到沙发上坐下，自己一头扎进厨房里开始忙活着烧水。

但汤川又再次把她拦住了，轻轻推了她一把，让她换个方向远离厨房：

“我来吧，你需要休息，想要讨论案件什么时候都可以，不急着现在。”

我不要紧。本来内海想对他说这几个字，但话到了嘴边却没说出来。最后只是乖巧地点了点头，转身回到自己的房间里，关上门开始换衣服洗漱。

大概是因为自己已经许久没有被人这么照顾过了，自从一个人在东京拼命当了刑警之后，身边和自己最亲近的竟然也只是案件。所以，她决定听他的话，在不知道明天又会有多少工作等着她的情况下，要是自己还继续病着，肯定是无法应付的。

在她看不见汤川在干什么的这段时间里，唯一能让她确定汤川没走的，是厨房那一阵接着一阵水龙头打开水流动的声音和厨具哐啷啷响的动静。

只是，当内海已经换过了衣服洗漱完再次从房间里出来的时候，看见客厅的茶几上放着的那一杯热茶和一盒“感冒药”，她心头顿时觉得又暖又好笑。

“抱歉，老师你是从冰箱里找出来这盒药的吗，这个啊，这不是感冒药，是安眠药啊，哈哈哈……”

“这盒子上明明写的是感冒药，为什么会变成安眠药？”

汤川一脸黑线地看着桌上的那盒药，盒子上面清清楚楚地写着“感冒药”几个字，他一点儿都不觉得自己已经开始有老花眼连字都会看错。

内海无奈地捂着额头开始对他解释：

“那是上次我朋友来我家借住，然后，她把带来的安眠药随便放到了我感冒药的盒子里，之后我要她收拾东西，她就给我把药扔进了冰箱。我也是很久之后，才接到了她的电话对我说，我冰箱里的感冒药其实是安眠药，可那时我也是因为感冒了，所以每天都在吃，怪不得我每天都睡得像醒不过来一样……”

也幸亏那时候内海有自知之明，因为吃过会让人嗜睡的“感冒药”，所以那些天上班全部都是坐公共交通工具，碰都没碰自己的车，不然绝对是要出事上新闻的。

“这样的玩笑可不是一般人会开的玩笑，而且会上当的看来也不是一般的人。”

汤川没辙地看着她，明明还没退烧，看起来病恹恹的，但遇到这种事居然还能咔咔咔地捂着嘴不停笑，像没事人一样。

“老师你自己不是也信以为真了吗？”内海笑着笑着还抬头瞄了他一眼，一副得逞的模样，“厨房的壁橱从左往右数第三格，打开门里面有个药箱，里面应该有感冒药，麻烦老师帮我拿过来吧。”

“这一点都不好笑。”

汤川没好气地只得依照她的话，到厨房的壁橱里找到了药箱，打开确认了无数遍自己拿到手的是真正的感冒药之后，才敢拿到她的面前来。

“学会爱惜自己不是也很重要吗？你该不会比我还不懂这样的道理吧。”

说罢他把药按分量拆开倒出来，顺便把水给她递过去。

“说实话，老师你是第一个会这么对我说的人。虽然觉得要劳烦你关心真的不好意思，不过还是谢谢你，我会记住的。”

她坐下来，当着他的面一口吞下药片，又咽下了一口温水后，在汤川面前伸了伸懒腰，转头就把手伸向刚才被自己丢一边的文件夹，捞过来打算和他开始谈正事了。

“等等，还有这个。”

说完，汤川把她喊住，从口袋里拿出了刚才从店里带回来的那对戒指。打开盒子挑了其中的一枚后，趁着她还坐着没站起身，他就这么牵过她有些冰凉的手到自己面前，二话不说就帮她往右手的食指戴上，却发现戒指无论如何都塞不进去，试了好多遍都一样。

内海的指尖突然有些颤抖，而且她也完全不知道，汤川到底是什么时候悄悄瞒着她把这对戒指买下来的。

他明明什么都没说，这让她顿时间也不知道该说些什么。

那种油然而生的紧张感，让她直接穿越回去之前平安夜和汤川在实验室拆炸弹那一回。而这次和上次拆弹不一样，好在她居然还能给他十分中肯的建议。

“呃……那个，换……换个手指？”

可换到中指后，戒指依然是怎么也戴不上去。

——不会吧？！这戒指有小得这么可怜吗！

内海索性换自己来，更加用力地把戒指往手指上塞，完全不顾手指被戒指擦得发红，直到连汤川都看不下去，出手阻止她继续这样虐待自己的手指。

“你这么做，难道自己的手指就不会觉得疼吗？”

汤川无奈地叹着气，再一次把她的手拉过来：

“拿过来，我再试试看。”

他吸取前面两次失败的教训之后，想也不想就直接将那戒指戴到了她右手的无名指上。出奇的，那枚闪闪发光的戒指竟然是说不出的合适，一下子就戴进了她的无名指，再也不像先前几次那样顽固。

“啊，戴上去了！真漂亮，对吧？”

内海得意地把戴着戒指的无名指在他面前晃了晃，一副高兴得不得了的样子，全然忘了自己还是个发烧没退的病人。

“想起来，刚才店主不是说这戒指上面的图案代表着天琴座吗？这个我知道，以前读书时候上地理课，老师有给我们说过，每年四月底都有天琴座流星雨。我还很想看一次，不过每次到了晚上总是错过，这么多年来都没找到机会认真看看。”

“今年的天琴座流星雨已经过了，不过你想看的话，下次有时间可以一起去看。”

“真的？你不会趁我病得迷迷糊糊把我当小孩子哄吧？”

她跟他打趣道，没想到他却很认真地答她：

“内海，你不是小孩子，虽然总是让人叹气，不过我想说，你就是你自己，这件事一直都不会改变的。因为是你，所以我答应你。”

“那……我们可以开始讨论点别的事情？比如案件？就算仅限今晚，可我果然还是很想听老师你说说你的看法。”她充满期待地看着他。

“可以。”他笑着把文件拿了过来，“仅限今晚。”

他侧过头透过客厅的落地窗望了外面一眼，在他沉迷于照顾她而全然不知道外面发生了什么的时候，一场一发不可收拾的雨竟开始肆意地下了起来。也不问别人愿不愿意，只是喜欢，就这么做了。

就像面前的这个女人，她总是能做到一些他所做不到的事。

“天琴座的流星雨……”他突然若有所思地自言自语起来。

“嗯？”

“没什么，我看外面好像下了很大的雨。”

哗啦啦的暴雨还在窗外不停地敲响玻璃，雨势越来越大，骤然间的变化不过是几分钟之内的事，却足以让人措手不及。

看来，今晚是真的走不了了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但她万万没想到，刚刚松了的那口气不用几秒钟又马上提到了心尖上，随之而来的一阵敲门声让她惊讶得睁大眼说不出话。

“糟糕了！现在几点了……”

美好的清晨，内海的房间里正响起一阵大呼小叫乱七八糟的声音，伴随着她翻箱倒柜制造的人为噪音，悦耳的机械闹钟铃声自然成了唯一的和弦，为新一天拉开序幕。

“啊！”

一个昨晚从床头柜掉到床上的闹钟硌到了她脖子，惨叫一声之后，她翻身把闹钟扒出来看了一眼，上面显示的时间刚好是早上七点。

“呼……还好，才七点而已。”

看见没有超时，她立马松了一口气，接着从床上蹦起来把闹钟关了。

但她万万没想到，刚刚松了的那口气不用几秒钟又马上提到了心尖上，随之而来的一阵敲门声让她惊讶得睁大眼说不出话。

“内海，快起来，早餐已经做好了。”

“……早……早餐？！”

——喂，内海薰，你不会是还在做梦没醒过来吧？这屋里明明只有你一个人住，怎么会有人叫你起来吃早餐？

“不对吧，昨晚……”

她连忙狠下心来用力地拍了拍自己的脸颊，一阵痛觉刺激着她又跳起来，让她开始努力地回想起昨晚所发生的事——

“对了，我昨晚还发着烧，然后遇到了汤川老师，接着还去了礼品店，之后老师跟我回了家，我们在通宵讨论案件……”

她迷迷糊糊地伸出了自己的双手，右手的无名指上那个一闪一闪的银环让她感到一阵眩目。

记忆绝对没有断片，所以她当然知道那可是汤川学亲自给她戴上的戒指。

她正想把那枚戴在手上的戒指脱下来，却发现怎么样也没办法脱下来了。如同当初很艰难才戴上这枚戒指一样，现在居然也很艰难都脱不下来了！

“骗人的吧……”才不是骗人的。

她没劲地终于接受了这个事实，为了不浪费时间，她还是赶紧动身洗漱换衣服。接着从房间里冒出头来，蹑手蹑脚地循着早餐的香味，最后停在了自家厨房门口。

她回头，没见到别的人在，只看见不远处的餐桌上正放着一碗粥，还冒着热气，肯定是刚刚才煮好。于是她走过去，坐下来不客气地拿起勺子开始喝粥。

虽然有告诉自己别在意昨晚的事，但她却心不在焉地不停往自己屋内的四周扫视，仿佛眼前的空间都不是自己住过的房子一样，注意力完全不在手里那碗粥上，也因此一不留神就把粥洒到了自己的衣服上了。

“啊……”衣服又得换了。

“怎么了？”

只可能属于汤川的声音，又一次从内海身后的方向响了起来。

“汤川老师！”

她闻声欣喜地回头，于是看见了神奇的一幕：穿着她粉色围裙的汤川正从容地从阳台走了进来，皱着眉看她。

“又出什么事了？”

“我把粥洒到衣服上了。”

“哦，不要紧吧？”

“……嗯，大概不要紧，擦一下就好，不行就换一件。”

脖子貌似也有个被闹钟硌到而留下的红印，那干脆换一件能够遮住脖子的衣服好了，不然看起来也太惹人误会了。

她想了想，犹豫着，欲言又止，最后还是支支吾吾地问出口：

“不过，你昨晚没回去吗？”

“刚才你还在房间里面大呼小叫的，不是赶着上班？”

汤川答非所问，有意无意地躲过这个问题了，让她顿时语塞，与其说不知道怎么反驳他，不如说她没什么理由再反驳。

算了。

她对着他会心一笑，什么也不再说了。

“你不快点走的话，小心迟到。”

收拾好东西快要出门，汤川再次向正在玄关处扶着鞋柜换高跟鞋的内海提醒了一句。

“知道啦，老师也赶紧回去吧，你今天早上没课吗？”

可内海怎么也没想到，他竟然会把她的车防盗器连同车钥匙，甩出一个漂亮的抛物线丢给她。

“车还给你，我已经帮你从医院开回来了，就停在了楼下。”

“哈？”她目瞪口呆地看着他，“你什么时候……”

“在你家的沙发上睡不着，我就出去了一会儿，打车去医院帮你把车开回来了。”

“所以老师你居然是真的会开车？”

汤川突然间有些哭笑不得，那表情告诉了她这个问题其实是多余的，但最后他还是接受了她一直以来都在某些地方误解自己的事实。

“快走吧，我也要回去了。”

只是汤川正要推开门出去的时候，她又突然停了下来，站在玄关有些无辜地朝他甩着自己的手：

“等等！我手上的戒指还没摘下来啊……”

“戒指？”汤川不明所以，“那又怎么了？”

“戒指啊！昨天晚上你帮我戴上的那个戒指！今天起来的时候我再用力也摘不下来了，这要怎么办？”

“那就不要脱了，反正又不碍事，你不是很喜欢这戒指吗？”

汤川边说着边笑得很开心，那笑容在内海看来就像是恶作剧得逞一样，让人很想揍他一顿再说。

可惜内海也舍不得揍他，只能跟他着急：

“‘喜欢’和‘兴趣’是两回事，这话明明就是老师你说的。我的确是喜欢这对戒指，但我没有要继续戴下去的兴趣！要是回到警署被人见到了，还是戴在无名指上的，我绝对……绝对完蛋了！”

说罢她再次用力地试着把戒指从自己手指上脱下来，然而汤川却直接拉过她的手，少有地带着责备的语气阻止她继续自残：

“不要把你的手指弄伤，要把戒指脱下来的方法多得是，你怎么那么喜欢用最直接的办法？”

——把手指弄伤……弄伤？

“对了！我知道了，把手指弄伤！”

内海灵机一动，连忙抽回了被汤川捉住的手，二话不说跑回去了自己的房间。再出来的时候，她的手上已经拿着一块止血贴，还是粉色的，撕开包装之后直截了当往自己的无名指戴着戒指的位置裹起来。

“贴上止血贴不就好了，像手指弄伤了一样，你看，这样就看不见了吧？”

她举起手来在汤川眼前晃了晃，就差没在他面前夸自己这次真是绝顶聪明了。

汤川有些无语，虽然很不想承认，但这样的方法确实也只有她才会想到。

“你赢了。”

“哈哈，老师你在我面前居然也有主动认输的一天。”

“话说你还要不要去上班，真的要迟到了，内海。”汤川特地给她指了指自己手腕上的表。

居然还有十多分钟她就妥妥要迟到了，她忍不住尖叫起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，我马上走！”

内海一路踩油门在合理范围内飙车，飞驰到贝冢北警署的大门前时，时间刚好还剩一分钟。

“我就说不会迟到的，这是警察的直觉！”

微笑着踏入警署门口，她自言自语地对空气说着，没想到被人从后面跟上，拿文件夹轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋。

“什么‘警察的直觉’？一大清早你还没睡醒？”

内海突然一惊，猛地转过身去看向声音的方向，才发现自己的上司弓削不知道什么时候出现在了自己身后。

“早上好，弓削前辈！”她悻悻地打起招呼。

“早上好。”

“不过，怎么今天前辈也这么晚？”居然和她一样也是踩着点到的。

“好不巧遇上塞车。”弓削勉强地笑了笑，但很快又恢复到投入工作的状态，严肃地板起脸来，“不过你还知道晚啊，还不快点去准备开工。”

“是！我知道了。”

内海正要听令转身赶紧回去开始工作，刚迈开步子，弓削又再次把她叫回来：

“等等，有件事和你说一下，昨天你回去之后上头已经正式发通知过来了，隶属我们的新同事明天会来贝冢北上班，知道怎么做了吧？”

“知道了，要好好让她熟悉环境，然后指导她工作……”

我就知道这些事是留给我做的。内海心想着，却没把真话说出口，脸上露出苦笑。

“你不愿意的话，我其实也想自己带新人哦。听说新人长得很可爱而且还是海归哦，啊，真想见到……”

“前辈，工作时间就不要做梦了。”内海残酷地阻止了上司的白日梦现场。

“什么啊？倒是你呀内海，不要说我说你，脖子，看看你脖子那里！红了……”

弓削最后几个字说得分外晦涩小声，并且一个劲地给一脸状况外的内海指着自己的脖子位置。而内海大概很久之后才反应过来，后知后觉，自己上司到底想告诉她什么。

“……啊！不是这样的前辈！”

绝对不是！

她发誓如果这时候能用笔把原因标在脖子上，她是绝对会毫不犹豫地把“我脖子昨晚被闹钟硌到了”这件糗事写上去的。


	12. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不知道为什么自己还能忆起从前的某些事，只知道现在他确实是还记得。连日来挥之不去的梦境，也许终有一天还是要在梦里戛然而止，由他亲自画上句点。

——下午的物理第十三研究室。

“内海小姐，今天戴了新的丝巾？看起来好漂亮！不过你的手指怎么受伤了？”

实验室内，研究生美雪在给她倒咖啡的时候，除了注意到女刑警今天的悉心打扮外，还无意中发现了她的右手无名指上贴着止血贴，于是关心地问了问。

“啊……没什么，前些天自己不小心切菜切到手指而已。”内海连忙摇着头解释道，“多谢关心。”

好歹自己也是一名警察，她没想到有一天这样的招数都能拿出来骗人，而且别人还真的上当了。恐怕除了汤川和她自己，绝对没有其他人会猜到止血贴裹着的地方实际上戴着戒指。

她又特意朝坐在书桌那边专心致志工作的汤川望过去。此刻，她的目光带着镭射光芒不偏不倚地击中了这位把自己的脸藏到电脑屏幕另一边的罪魁祸首。

而汤川似乎丝毫没发现这一点，他正把自己的注意力全部放在了批改学生的论文上，完全没注意到内海的一举一动。只是在他听见了她和自己学生闲聊的话后，忽而抬头，正巧又对上了她飘过来的目光。但很快，下一秒他又把头转过去别的地方，像是故意移开视线一样，选择继续和论文奋战。

“老师今天也还是很忙呢。”

“嗯，很忙。”

美雪看着他们两人日常和谐的相处模式，不禁笑了笑，什么都不说默默地转身回到流理台前继续清洗刚才的实验用具。更多的事情也许正如栗林助教先前说的那样，她想要留给自己的副教授和可爱的刑警小姐一段难得安宁的相处时间。

“这样就好。”

实验室门外突然又传来了一阵脚步声，随即便听到了几声清脆的敲门声。因为内海坐得离门口最近，所以她第一个走上前把实验室的门打开了。

“来了！”

打开门的瞬间，熟悉的面孔久违地出现在她的面前，让她有些惊讶地睁大眼。

“是你？！”她显得有些激动，“香椎小姐你怎么会来了？”

“好久不见，内海小姐。”

在门外出现的香椎，一身实验室白袍，一如初次见面。此时她正单手抱着一大叠文件站在了门外，本以为还要再站久一些，没想到才刚刚敲了没几下门，门就被内海打开了。

“我是来找汤川前……”

“先进来吧。”

没等香椎把后续的话说完，汤川先她一步唤她进来。仿佛是已经知道她来的目的，他把桌上的论文利索地收好后，随即关上电脑，从座位上起身，三步并两步绕到了她的面前帮她把怀里的文件拿走放到一旁。

“前辈原来你在啊。”像是有些明知故问一样，香椎对他露出笑容，“我还以为今天又像昨天那样见不到你了。”

“昨天？”内海疑惑地问了出来，“昨天怎么了？”

“前辈特地去医院找内海小姐你了，不是吗？刚好我要找他，结果来到实验室这边却扑了个空。”

她望着一脸蒙了的内海解释起来，只见对方全然反应不过来到底是怎么回事，脑袋上顿时间挂满了问号，这不禁让她觉得有些好笑。

本来在一旁打扫的栗林，听到他们的谈话后也跑过来掺和一句：

“说起来昨天老师你迟到了，到底是怎么了？你不知道我都在实验室等你一天了……”

“栗林先生你等了汤川老师一整天？不是吧……”内海一脸难以置信。

——所以，昨天在医院，他是特意来找我的吗？而且迟到是因为……因为我才会这样的？！

“……啊，我知道了。”

终于将线索连接起来的内海瞬间开了窍，把目光再次投向当事人汤川。但汤川即便没有躲开她的眼神，也没有解释，一句话也没说。

“怎么了？”看着有些异常的两人，这次换作是香椎不解了，“难道内海小姐你没见到前辈去找你吗？”

说完她对汤川使了眼色，只见汤川微笑着对她摇了摇头，一副并没有要把事情讲明白的意思。

同样是看着他们大眼瞪小眼的栗林，在感受到一阵微妙的气氛后，他更加不明白此刻身在实验室的三人之间到底发生了什么。实验室内顿时陷入一片沉默，大家就这样互相看来看去，谁也不曾说出全部事实。

直到又过了好一会儿，还是汤川先主动开了口，打破了众人之间的沉默。

像是故意转开了话题一样，他开门见山走到香锥面前问：

“香椎，你过来找我不是有话要和我说吗？”

“呃……那个……”

“是关于实验的事？需要我过去一趟吗？”

“实验……对了，就是关于联合实验的事。抱歉，刚才聊着聊着就忘了正事了，这些文件都是佐佐木教授让我带过来交给你的。”

说罢香椎将一大叠资料整理好放在他面前，接着说：

“还有，教授想请你跟我过去一趟第七研究室，谈谈关于实验计划的细节问题，现在可以吗？”

“那就现在过去吧，正好我也想找佐佐木教授谈些事情。”

看他的样子不像是说假的，在接过文件后，他又拉开自己办公桌的抽屉，拿出另一份早准备好的样式差不多的文件，准备立即动身随香椎一同离开。

坐在一边的内海没说什么，也不再寻根问底，看着汤川跟着香椎离开，她其实也没有什么不自在。如今她已经不会为了这样的事情而生气，反倒像是把实验室当成了自己用来享用下午茶的咖啡店一样，不管怎样，她还想继续在这里多喝一杯咖啡再走。

汤川当然也不会再阻止她，仿佛各自对此事早已心照不宣。

与汤川轻快地一前一后走在路上，离开了栗林和学生的视线，也离开了内海的视线后，香椎终于说出了今天出现在实验室的真正原因：

“前辈，你把我叫出来又是为了什么？”

要请汤川去见佐佐木教授的事是真的，然而香椎本想说并不是现在去见。只是她从一进门就意识到，汤川似乎有意从实验室中抽身出来和她谈点别的事，于是她也就顺了他的意，替他编了个像样的理由好让他走。

“是关于你之前想从我这里知道的事。”

“我想知道的事？”

说罢，汤川从大白袍的口袋里拿出一张写着几个经纬度和坐标值的纸，递给她：

“我回去认真想了想，我好像知道了宫本到底想告诉我什么。”

“什么？”

香椎看着那张纸，皱了皱眉头，对他的演算显得有些难以置信。

“是戒指。我知道是你托别人把戒指给我的，但如果那真的是宫本的东西的话，我想，既然那上面会刻着天琴座，樱花，星星……按我对她的了解，她不像是会设计一些无意义的东西的人。”

“你是说，她已经把她所在的地方写在上面了？”

“我也是猜的，其实是内海提醒了我。”

如果不是因为内海无意中向他提起了天琴座的事，他也不会想起来在每年樱花即将开尽的日子里，总会有天琴座流星雨如约而至。

“每年天琴座的流星雨都在四月末，而四月末还会盛开着樱花的地方……她应该会出现在那里，虽然这样的地方我粗略找了一下也不少，不过你不妨去找找，反正也是碰运气。”

“你说得好像是真的一样。”香椎的眼睛突然有些红了，“你是让我对着流星许愿？你知道我有多希望那会是真的吗……”

“香椎，我也希望我没有猜错。就概率学而言，认识的两个人分开后会重逢的概率没有想象中那么低，只要还活着，至少不是不可能事件。”

在通往第七研究室的长廊里，正值课间休息时间，与他们擦肩而过、来来往往的学生们不约而同地向并肩站着的两人投来敬慕的目光。毕竟能同时见到大学里面两位颇具人气的话题人物走在一起，不是什么稀松平常的事情。

但身在话题中央的他们却早已经习以为常，反倒是对过去同为学生的时代有些怀念。

“说起相遇的概率，以前汤川前辈你还是学生的时候，和宫本前辈还有我，经常一起下了课并肩走在这条路上，不知不觉居然都过去十多年了。”

物理意义上，天空的物质组成并未和十多年前有所不同，所以当香椎侧过头透过窗户望向日渐西沉的天空时，那片点缀着火烧云的画布依然是深蓝色与暮色的红交融，生出让人迷醉的紫，过目不忘。

而属于这个季节萧瑟的冷风毫不留情地吹过，她顿时心头一紧，回到了现实。

转眼间，现在各自的身份，甚至立场都已经完全不同了。

“前辈，如果真的见到她，你和她还会像以前那样吗？”

汤川摇了摇头，朝她露出释然的笑容：

“以前……过去的事就随它过去吧，其实不管是以前还是现在，我们都会是朋友。当然，也只能是朋友。”

他不知道为什么自己还能忆起从前的某些事，只知道现在他确实是还记得。连日来挥之不去的梦境，也许终有一天还是要在梦里戛然而止，由他亲自画上句点。

“是这样吗？”

“嗯。”

他意味深长地看着她，那眼神少有地透露出一阵温柔。

“现在这样已经很好了，我没有什么不满足。”

“不过话说回来，你真的不打算考虑一下内海小姐？我觉得她人真的挺好的……”

身边的香椎也露出笑容，向他打趣道。而汤川对她的建议没有任何评论，只是一笑置之，像是默许了一样，没有再跟她深究。

——“关于回忆的馈赠，想必你也已经收到了吧？”

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※回忆馈赠（Memories Gift）创作于2009.04.18—2009.10.02。现版本为2019.04第3次修改，特此说明。
> 
> 关于后续：  
> 在《Amrita》同人本的设定中，《回忆馈赠》故事结束之后，内海搬了一次家，搬到了离警视厅本厅较近的地方，一直住到她出国研修为止。
> 
> 关于香椎安芸（Kashii Agi）：  
> 本次同人本的原创角色。汤川和宫本的学妹，喜欢宫本樱，在宫本樱离开日本后，曾到国外四处游学寻找她的踪迹，无果。  
> 《回忆馈赠》故事的开始，香椎回到日本，成为帝都大学物理系的一名副教授，跟随第七研究室的佐佐木教授做研究。
> 
> 关于宫本樱（Miyamoto Sakura）：  
> 本次同人本的原创角色。日本名门财阀宫本家的嫡长女，与汤川学同岁，喜欢汤川学。原为帝都大学理工学部的学生，后为了逃离家族的安排，选择一个人退学转到国外修读珠宝设计，与日本的亲人朋友彻底断绝联系。  
> 离开前曾希望汤川与她一同私奔，但汤川并未回应她。  
> 《回忆馈赠》故事的最后，汤川时隔十年凭借她留给他的线索，重新与她取得联系。  
> 在后来的日子里，宫本樱与汤川学依然保持着好友关系，两人偶尔有通过邮件联络。已经成为名设计师的她，之后与一位画家结婚，定居在加拿大。


End file.
